The Beautiful Balance of Good and Evil
by Ryuna Valentine
Summary: before Itachi left konoha, he was an ordinary guy with extraordinary skills and there was this girl that he is strangely attracted to.. the daughter of his leader.. Yondaime?ItachixOc R and r
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: We are just like the same**

Ryumi Mikagure is a girl of royal bloodline. She's from a foreign country far from the land of the ninjas but when she knew of her late mother being a ninja, she decided to be one. Pursuing her interest with the different ninja techniques and the art of summoning, she went to Konoha to undergo her training. She definitely had a special talent some of her teachers would tell her how much she is just like her mother and this would make her smile. But the mystery is who could her father be?

She was 13 back then when she graduated and there she met a certain young man during one of her summer training sessions. Unfortunately it was not a good encounter. Ryumi was in the middle of performing her summoning technique, which was wrong because of her hand seal when this guy came up from nowhere and corrected her! "The nerve of that guy!" Ryumi said to herself after an embarrassing acceptance of ones mistake "and he was so proud of himself! Argh conceited wannabes!" she muttered as she began following Rin

" How did you find the training?" Rin, a 16-year-old ninja known for her being a medical ninja asked. Rin was a part of the ANBU and stood as Ryumi's tutor. "Same as always" Ryumi cheerfully replied as they leaped from tree to tree. "You are improving quite rapidly your skills and techniques are unmatched!" Chiaka complimented." Thanks! I'm practicing really hard; I wanna be quicker, faster and stronger!" Ryumi replied feeling the wind running through her shoulder length hair. "You have Yumi's determination, you're just like your mother" Rin said laughing slightly. " Really? Yep! I wanna be like mom and soon Kurenai-san will allow me to practice mom's Dragon's Fury technique with her katana. "That's the spirit!" Rin said.

The Dragon's fury technique is a technique done by only her mother. She wasn't able to teach Ryumi because she died and Ryumi was very young besides her mother's origin was kept as secret. Another is because she uses a special sword made by her own chakra! The Dragon's Fury can only be unleashed if you have the ability to create the sword. So it seems so impossible to be done.

"Oh there is someone I want you to meet" Rin said with anticipation. "Who?" Ryumi asked " oh just someone very handsome" Rin said teasingly. "Oh really?" Ryumi answered slyly. "About your age as well" Rin added. "Oh I'm not interested not if he beats me in a duel which I think he cant" Ryumi proudly said. "Oh I doubt it" Rin said, "He is our squad leader you know" "ANBU squad leader at 13?" Ryumi asked surprised. "Yup! Top of his class when he graduated at 7" Rin proudly replied. "Well that is impressive!" Ryumi said in astonishment. "Your type too" Rin said as they landed in the village.

"Lets go get some tea" Rin said as they entered the teahouse " I don't like teas" Ryumi whined. Then they saw a guy sitting in the back; he was looking down at some notes and was facing the wall so they approached him. " Itachi-kun this is the girl I'm talking about Ryumi, Ryumi this is Itachi, our squad leader" when he faced them boy, was he surprised. "YOU!" they exclaimed "oh the you're girl I met who cant do the O-ushi Ox handseal" Itachi said calmly. Ryumi being so hot tempered replied "Oh you're the conceited guy who thinks he knows everything" "uh-oh" "Rin-san, is this the girl that you were referring to as a fourth member of our squad? A hot tempered lady, a member of the ANBU's main squad?" "Oh, no, not now Ryumi" Rin said as she suddenly disappeared and made her escape.

"Oh so you know a lot of things huh?" . Nerves began to pump from Ryumi's head" I hate conceited guys" she muttered biting her lips when she carried the table single handed and tried to hit Itachi. Of course Itachi easily evaded it. "You're too drawn by your emotions try using your mind instead," Itachi said. "Stop telling me what to do!" Ryumi said as she began throwing utensils at Itachi angrily, which was quickly dodged. Then suddenly Ryumi stopped, panting, "what's wrong? Don't tell me you're tired" Itachi said. "What is going on?" Itachi looked behind him and saw Sir Gai, Kakashi, Rin and Kurenai. Then "POK" a teacup hit Itachi's head "slowpoke!" Ryumi said.

"Oh I see that you've met well, Stop it now children, play time is over" Gai said trying to find a way to get his name out of the bills to pay for the damage done. "He started it!" "Did not" Itachi replied. Ryumi protested as the exited the teahouse "and he is not my type!" Ryumi said to Rin who was feeling quite responsible.

They were walking up to the academy when Kurenai tried to reconcile Ryumi and Itachi. "You know kids, both of you graduated with honors as the top of the class" Silence…

"And both are unmatched in illusion techniques" Rin followed. Silence… "Yes and both of the same age and both good looking, I wont be surprised if one day the two of you are getting married" Gai said laughing. Silence… both is blushing. "Give it up" Kakashi advised.

Then something from the earth held Ryumi's ankles and pulled her downwards. It was too fast that only Itachi's sharingan was able to follow the movement as he quickly tailed the crawler with Ryumi in it. "Good Idea" Kakashi said to Kurenai. "Oh young love" Gai sighed. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Rin asked. "Its Itachi we're talking about its nothing" Kurenai said.

Back to Itachi and Ryumi

"Darn this thing is fast," Itachi muttered as he tailed the crumbled soil. But to his surprise the thing was gone and there were no tracks at all. "Illusion" Itachi mumbled. "Where the hell is Ryumi" Itachi said as he began to look for her.

"Its getting late" Gai said. "I wonder where they are," Kurenai said. "Shall we start looking?' Kakashi asked. "Nah, they are big kids they can do it all by themselves". Gai answered sipping his tea.

Ryumi was in a small cave deep into the forest. She was sitting down and crying annoyed that she can't find her way out. The cave has a small spring in it where Ryumi dipped her hands on then she started to cry… "I hate this", she muttered. It was one of those times when you just remember all the things that makes you sad, like the whole world would just appear out of nowhere and land straight on your back. This is a reason why sometimes Ryumi hates solitude.. She remembers everything and she hates to cry. This time it was her mom.

"Silly girl" a voice said she looked at the spring water and saw Itachi's reflection. "Don't tell me you cried because you were lost" Itachi said. " I knew you'll find me and I was not crying because I was lost" Ryumi said wiping her tears with her hands. "How can you say that I will find you and why is it that you're crying?" Itachi asked. "You'll find me just so you can get back on that teacup I threw at you and must you be so logical all the time?" Ryumi asked. "No" he blankly answered, "not this time you're not ANBU right?" Itachi sat beside Ryumi staring at the shining spring "and besides I wont get back at you for that teacup. Nice throw by the way" he said. Ryumi smiled and laughed a little.

"So what's bothering you" Itachi asked, Ryumi didn't answer "you have no one to talk to, you obviously don't have a choice so I'm listening" he said. "Well" Ryumi began "its my mom, I just missed her so much and my dad and my sister you know?" "Ok that was fast lets start with your mom" Itachi said, "You missed her right?" "Yeah" she answered. " If you do miss her just look at the mirror" he said "or look at your reflection from this spring" "why?" she asked "you look just like her cant you see?" he said. It wasn't much of an answer but it quite satisfied Ryumi as she stared down at her reflection.

"Then what is up with your dad?" Itachi asked. "Daddy, I love him so much but you know family honor?" Ryumi asked "I think I can relate to that, your problem is about how your dad is being quite pushy with you being so perfect not realizing that you are only human and he doesn't even know if you like what you are doing and that you are so afraid to disappoint him that you'll have to do what he says anyways" he said in a rather "been there done that tone" "exactly" Ryumi said quite surprised. "Well I'm having trouble with my family's expectations as well so we better skip that part for a while" Itachi said. "Sure" Ryumi replied feeling quite light knowing that there is someone who understands her.

"What about your sister?" Itachi asked "Aya is my little sister, I just missed her too I'm missed being bugged by her asking me to tell her this tell her that, blackmailing me" Ryumi said reminiscing about her childhood days. "I have a little brother myself and yes he is quite buggy but there's nothing you can do that's the way little siblings are "and when you say no they would look at you with some kind of a stray puppy dog eyes" Ryumi said which sent the two of them laughing "and then you would just feel so mean and guilty" Itachi finished. "It's hard being the eldest huh?" Ryumi asked. This time Itachi stood up the spring now reflecting the starry night sky. " it is, so all case solved lets go back its already dark" Itachi said smiling feeling ironic that someone can relate to him.

But when Ryumi stood back she instantly fell and realized that her ankles still hurt. Her handkerchief tied her ankles, which was full of bloodstains. "You cant walk with that" Itachi said as bent his knees " come on ill give you a ride" Itachi said "you sure you can?" Ryumi asked feeling conscious about her weight. "Squad leader remember? Now come on" Itachi said. So Ryumi rode on his back and then Itachi leaped from tree to tree. "And then all I have to do is to let go of you once we reach the cliff" he said joking. " I don't think so" Ryumi answered.

"Ah take a look at this," the 3rd hokage said as he saw Itachi with Ryumi on his back walking back up to the palace. The palace is where Ryumi lives; somehow it is an honor to serve Ryumi, being the daughter of Yumi Mikagure

Ryumi was sleeping soundly and then… A lot of things happened after that. Ryumi was recognized as "The Bearer", not only can he summon up; she can also call on the elements for help. Itachi became a constant companion as well, perhaps even more. Itachi made a lot of changes he was happy, Sasuke would even tease him about Ryumi and even tell his parents about it, his father would just laugh but mom knows what is going on. Sasuke grew very fond of Ryumi, she was like a big sister, filling up the space Itachi missed. And this, Itachi very much appreciates. Plus Itachi and Ryumi are such a combination that often they are tag teams when entering competitions. The combination of their skills was just like a match made by destiny himself, a masterpiece. When the two of them are fighting, it was just like a watching a dance there is rhythm. Their team is among the strongest, if not the strongest

They have just finished another class A mission, Rin, Itachi, Ryumi and Shien, Shien is also a squad member of the main squad, he was 17 years of age. They were alone in the terrace, Itachi and Ryumi. It was kind of awkward; somehow silence is not really a companion when they are alone together. Whenever Itachi and Ryumi are alone there is neither silence nor intimacy, there would just be laughter and Itachi getting hurt or Ryumi being teased, it was an unexplained feeling.

But tonight is different, this is the time where Itachi is troubled by the death of his friend Shisui, (which he killed) and his argument with his father and somehow he felt that something bad would really happen. "Doshte? Itachi-kun?" Ryumi asked. "There is something wrong, tell me…" She said with her sincere green eyes. "It's… It's nothing" Itachi answered, "that is not like you, you never hide anything from me, ne Itachi-kun?" Ryumi said feeling a bit worried. "What. What is like me then Ryumi?" Itachi asked, his voice was harder, Ryumi was shocked, why is he mad, "Why are you like that? Itachi-kun we were so happy yesterday but now all of a sudden…" "Ryumi… Thank you" Itachi said, "What are you talking about?" Ryumi said, "I will be gone, you and I can't be together" Itachi said, his eyes now red with sharingan as he looked at Ryumi, Ryumi felt scared. "Itachi-kun"

Then a flash of light appeared in front of them it is a gate to Ryumi's world, "go Ryumi follow your father, he awaits you" Itachi said, but inside he is in rage, he doesn't want Ryumi to go, her father opened a portal for her, he want her back home and Itachi knew never would Ryumi disobey her father, "Ryumi choose me or him?" Itachi said, too late before Ryumi could react, a hand from the light grabbed her, Ryumi tried to reach for Itachi's hand and so did Itachi then all of the sudden, Ryumi was gone…

Do you know where she went home? Tokyo. That's right Konoha is but a world parallel to our own it is well hidden, the world of the ninjas, rituals must be performed to open its gates. Ryumi tried to forget it all for 4 years but not the things she learned in the academy, she made herself stronger. And that night Itachi committed the ultimate crime.

Nicky mail

Well okay, I know Rin must have left right after Obito's death so what I did is Rin did left after heir ANBU disbanded because Shien, Ryumi and Itachi went missing so Rin decided to journey. Leaving Kakashi behind. So I made things complicated huh? Well because I have 3 Original Characters and for me, too many original characters are corny! So rather than having Kakashi paired up with an OC I paired him up with Rin.

Well reviews? Go on but I must warn you, I have made 11 chapters already…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Bearer of Manna**

Present day in Konoha

Naruto and Sakura were sitting beside the lake, reminiscing about the good old times. Sakura then began to cry. Yep, this was because of Sasuke joining Orochimaru case. Naruto likes Sakura very much and if it means bringing Sasuke back just to make her stop crying, Naruto would do everything. Sasuke is his friend, and Naruto hates to see Sakura cry. Sometimes Ino would cry as well, this would make Shikamaru very mad, If only Ino has a crush on me, I never would have left her" Shikamaru told Chouji one day but then Shikamaru looks at Ino as a little sister. "I really don't understand women crying because of these things, there are a lot of boys around right?" he protested. "Does it really have to end this way?" Sakura asked. "I promised you ne, onegai, Sakura-chan, don't cry" Naruto said wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "Gomen" Sakura replied slightly smiling.

Near the boundaries of the wind country was the Akatsuki's leader with Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi. They have just gone to talk about Sasuke and Orochimaru when from the sky, something seemed to be falling, "Look out" Deidara said as Itachi jumped and caught it… well her… It was a woman, unconscious and beaten up wearing a pink dress. Itachi landed and immediately tried to see if there can be done with the damage, "Oh, that's my kind of rain. "Wait, isn't that Lady Ryumi?" Deidara asked as she looked at Itachi. Itachi did not answer. "We'll have to take her" Zetsu said, "Iie" Itachi said as he looked at Zetsu straight in the eye with his sharingan, "You will fight me?" he asked. "Because of that woman?" Itachi looked at Ryumi again as he carried her. The leader was just watching what Itachi would do,

"Kisame" Itachi muttered. "Yeah" Kisame said then Itachi summoned Garuda, this shocked the leader, Deidara, Zetsu and even Kisame, Garuda is one of the mystic beasts so rare that it is a shocker to find someone who can summon the beast the beast is a huge eagle like creature, Itachi hopped in "Where are you going, you cant go!" Deidara said, "I don't follow orders" Itachi said as the beast took its flight leaving the akatsukis.

"Why you" Deidara said, "Leave it" The leader said, "Let him do as he pleases" "Demo!" Deidara protested, "that is an order" the leader replied.

"Ryumi-san why are you here?" Itachi said as he held Ryumi's pallid cheeks and tried to heal her, "I thought I can never see you again" He muttered, then finally they landed in Konoha, the man in the entrance was again put to sleep by Itachi as he dismissed Garuda and entered the village, They were seen by Sakura and Naruto and immediately they stood up. "YOU!" Naruto said, but seeing Itachi carrying a woman made Naruto to hesitate the attack, "Naruto, take her" Itachi said as he approached Naruto and Sakura, "Take her to Kakashi and don't tell her I brought her here, or else" Itachi said as he looked at Naruto. "Wait!" Sakura said but then Itachi teleported. "He looks just like Sasuke" Sakura said to herself

Naruto and Sakura reached Kakashi and found a woman talking to him. She was very shapely her hair, burgundy tied up in a bun with ornaments, . "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura burst out as Naruto entered with the woman in his arms, "No way!" immediately Kakashi and the woman, Rin rushed to them, "RYUMI-SAN!" Chiaka said as they tried to revive her but then what they saw was just a mannequin, "Kawarimi?" Naruto asked, "You didn't even feel her leave?" Sakura asked furiously, "Gomen!" Naruto said. "Is it really true Kakashi, Ryumi is back?" Rin asked, "How did you find her?" Kakashi asked. "Itachi guy told me to take her to you but told me not to tell you he did" Naruto answered. "Wait, did I did it right?" Naruto asked Sakura, "Rin report it to the 5th I will gather up jounins to search for her" Kakashi said, "Yes" Rin said as they both teleported, "Hey what are we going to do then?" Naruto asked, "Something is going on" Sakura said.

Back to Ryumi,

"Why am I here?" She thought as she headed for the spring, "Will he find me?" She thought as she reminisce about their times together. Soon she fell asleep, waiting for someone to rescue her.

"Silly girl" a man muttered as he saw Ryumi sleeping in the cave beside the spring, he looked a her fondly her bright hair spread out and her pink dress, she looked so beautiful, was she that boy girl he used to tease all he time? He carried her on his back, "why is she here, why just now?" Itachi thought as he headed for the palace, "she looks pretty, she always did, and she's grown up"

After several hours, it was already about 10 pm, when the jounins decided to stop. " Perhaps the hermit can help" Kakashi said.

"Look" Rin said, as they saw Itachi carrying Ryumi on his back, no one can even speak, Itachi was "The Bearer's" hand picked guardian, a companion sworn to never leave by her side, and somehow the reputation and responsibility was his. The medical ninjas appeared and Itachi laid her down the stretcher. "Anyone who tells her a single thing will be good as dead" He said before he disappeared.

"She doesn't have any idea on what happened right after she left" Kurenai said as she watched the medical ninjas take her to the infirmary. "They were so cute! I thought I was seeing things but they are grown up" Rin said, "man, we're getting old" Gai said, "only you my friend" Kakashi answered. "Does he know about Sasuke?" Iruka asked. "I think so," Kurenai said.

"Ryumi-san…" Itachi said to himself. "Sasuke.."

The next day, Ryumi awoke, "Where am I?" she thought as she scanned the surroundings. It was her room, "I was waiting for Itachi when, I fell asleep then-Itachi!" Ryumi jumped from bed and saw that she wasn't wearing her wedding gown anymore but a kimono, and then she noticed a woman sitting beside her, "good morning" Tsunade said. "Who are you?" Ryumi asked, "the 5th Hokage" she replied, " a 5th? Since when?" Ryumi confusedly asked. "It is not important, the jounins told me that you were the famous Bearer of Manna and daughter of Yumi Mikagure?" "I was." Ryumi replied. "Tell me, how were you able to arrive here?" "I didn't know, I was just running when I saw an entrance, I wasn't able to stop and the next thing I know was, I was already falling. And I landed here" She narrated. "Someone must have summoned you here, do you realize that you can't go back unless the one who created the portal make another one for your departure?" "Yes, I am but I don't care, I like it here more" Ryumi answered. "I see" Tsunade answered.

Then Tsunade stood up, "I have more things to do, feel free to do anything you want just don't get out of the palace" before Ryumi could reply Tsunade was gone. Ryumi opened the wardrobe and saw that that the kimono the 3rd hokage gave her when she graduated is still there, she remembered how Kurenai went berserk after seeing how Ryumi "redesigned" the kimono, well she just turned the long skirt into a miniskirt and maintained the normal length on its back side, detached the sleeves which made it look just like Yuna's pinkish white thingy in her arms in ffX. She only maintained the long ribbon on its back, "at least the old man didn't get mad" Ryumi thought

She felt proud while she wore her garments, it didn't fit her well before, old man said she could wear it when she's all grown up and now she is. She wants the old man to see her. After fixing herself, she ran out of the room and ran to find the old man, then on her way out she bumped into Naruto and Sakura, "Hey, its you!" Naruto said pointing at Ryumi, "me? Who are you?" "Stop pointing" Sakura said as she slapped Naruto's hand, " My name is Haruno Sakura and this is Uzumaki Naruto, we were just looking for the 5th" Sakura answered politely, "oh I'm Ryumi, Tsunade went out a little while ago, I'm looking for the 3rd, have you seen him" Ryumi asked. Sakura and Naruto's faces went blank, "Was there something I said?" Ryumi asked while looking at Naruto and Sakura's sad, sullen faces.

"You didn't know?" Sakura asked sadly. "Know what? I just wanted to show him this kimono he gave me already fits is there something wrong?" Ryumi replied. "Come!" Naruto said, "He will be glad to see you" "Yoroshii!" Ryumi said smiling.

"Who is this girl?" Sakura wondered, "for sure she is not from here to not have known the death of the 3rd". They reached the Hokage's graveyard. "What are we doing here?" Ryumi asked, then they saw Kakashi in the distance. "Kakashi-kun!" Ryumi shouted as she ran toward him, "Ryumi-san" Kakashi said. "It fits you well", "yup! I was just looking for him, have you seen him?" Ryumi asked, Then Kakashi faced the black stone monument in front of him. Ryumi did so, and read the name. "No way…" She said, "Iie…" she knelt down. Unable to control her tears, "It's not true, he can't" Ryumi cried. "He told me he'll buy me another one when he comes back" She recalled "and that he will help me look for a boyfriend" she sobbed. "He is so unfair" Ryumi said, "It's alright, he is happy now" Kakashi said, "If only I came a bit earlier" Ryumi said. "He didn't forget what he promised you". Sakura handed Ryumi a handkerchief "Don't worry, I'm sure he is looking down at us" "Yes and probably thinking you looked great on that kimono" Naruto followed. Ryumi smiled and kissed the stone, "old man, I'm back."

"Let's go," Kakashi said. "I'll treat you guys for some ramen". Naruto jumped with joy, "I'll pass for now, I need to reflect on some things" Ryumi said, "very well, suit yourself" Kakashi said as they bid each other goodbye. Ryumi took one last look on the grave before she exited the palace. "Itachi, I'll find you" Ryumi said. "I know you were there, you still looked after me," she thought. And so Ryumi jumped from rooftop to rooftop along Konoha.

Nicky Mail:

I know I know what was with the short kimono right? Well because I designed it myself, I've been attending these lessons about fashion designing okay? So bear with me well this time Rin have returned and this really surprised Kakashi! I don't know if I should write a fic about them since this is a Ryumi-Itachi fic, maybe I should do them a little right?

IMPORTANT:

When Ryumi was summoned and fell from the sky, she landed where the Akatsuki's were right? I'm just reminding you..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Mother..**

And where could Itachi be? With Sasuke of course and for some reason Ryumi knew where it was, she knows where to go, deep in the forest near the mountains. Sasuke and Itachi made an encounter. "Sasuke" Itachi said. "You…I swore to kill you" Sasuke said, feeling the curse running through his body. "I have lived only to prepare and become stronger to defeat you" Sasuke continued. " Yuroshii" Itachi answered. "so you think you are ready?" Itachi asked. "Take this seriously Itachi" Sasuke said, his eyes raging blood like his brother's.

That night, Itachi killed Shisui and then he killed his whole clan, was it really necessary? He thought it was pathetic, the clan, but then why is it that when someone or something is gone that's the time when you miss and long for it most; it when you realize how important it is to you. Did Itachi did it on purpose, he didn't feel the love for his clan before anyway, they were all the same, they say the same things his father tells him, he was so sick of it. He was just like a puppet, like everyone else. Perhaps that's a factor why he did it, he want to feel its importance. And now…

"You said, you were just testing your strength? I looked up to you, I was jealous of you mother and father and everyone else were so proud of you, how can you kill them, just because you were testing what you were capable of?" Sasuke said already tearing. "doshte? Niii-san" then Itachi felt it. "Nii-san" he remembered Sasuke… he remembered everything, he longed to be called by his brother. He regrets it, he lived everyday regretting that night, what his father wanted, Glory, they wish to die in glory and he was so sick of it. Sasuke can't understand it not even now, "You are too young. You cannot understand, demo, you are worst you can't even face me without Orochimaru's help, you could not do it by yourself you betrayed your friends just to become stronger" Itachi said. "You killed our family just to become stronger!" Sasuke answered back.

It struck Itachi, he wanted to make a good example back then, for his brother. Is this the example he gave Sasuke, to do everything to become stronger? He didn't realize this could happen "I don't want you to follow my footsteps, you don't know how it feels" Itachi said, "Forgive me Sasuke" "That is what you always say! But you never mean it!" Sasuke fired back, he was crying just like a boy. "You are just being used by Orochimaru cant you see?" Itachi said, "I know that, but if it will make me strong then I can take it" Sasuke answered. "Baka" Itachi answered, this time he was mad, perhaps at Sasuke but more on Orochimaru. "You are just a second option just like before, an alternative because Orochimaru cant manipulate me" Itachi said. Then there was a flashback of memories, "Niisan was so far away, I can't reach him, he was too good" The younger Sasuke thought. "Iie, you are not stronger. Not anymore" Sasuke said, his hair now grown, he is now the monster that Orochimaru made

Itachi knew he is still stronger no matter what Sasuke do, the blood that binds them together is still powerful and Itachi's power as an older brother is more effective than any other ninjutsu techniques. ." Itachi has no intention of killing Sasuke, only because he is a carrier of the bloodline and… he plan however to teach Sasuke a lesson, if he dies… then there is nothing he can do. Symbols have now appeared every part of Sasuke's body; his hair longer, Itachi however was a bit surprised to see his brother's curse. "I see, so you are stronger" Itachi said. "This is it" Sasuke thought, this fight will be a short one, I'll gamble all my chakra with this hit" Electricity started to form in Sasuke's palms, the chidori technique, gatherng up all his chakra. Itachi however started to gather up his own. And soon Sasuke has created a dead black chidori, and Itachi, the dreaded Black Fire, Amaterasu of stronger degree. Both run towards each other looking at each other with fiery blood eyes. Sasuke reflected on his past, how his brother used to be, how they were a family and on how all of that disappeared.

They were just a foot away, they were about to hit each other when a woman interfered, and "Okasan" the boys thought. It their mother right in the middle but it was too late to stop the attack, in a mere second she appeared out of nowhere. Her arms spread out to embrace Sasuke but then it was too late, two powerful attacks hit her, blood, tears…

"Mother" Sasuke screamed as his mother tried to embrace him. Sasuke buried his face in his dying mother's breast. "Okasan" Sasuke cried, Itachi was rooted to his spot. "Enough, Sasuke, Itachi…" she said. "Mother, I.." Itachi tried to say something. "It's alright, everything is fine now" She replied as she embraced Sasuke, "Sasuke, move on… don't live in the past, what has happened has been done, continue forward… go on living for a future" She said as she gestured Itachi to come closer, Itachi did and knelt beside his mother, she too held him. How he longed to be cared for by his mother, he tried to fight off his tears. "Now I understand Itachi, Me and your father love you guys so much, it pains us even more to see you like this" she said. "Gomen, okasan.." Sasuke sobbed. "It's fine I have only one wish…" "What is it?" Itachi and Sasuke chorused. "No matter how much you hate each other please… watch over each other. Take care of each other that's what siblings are for" She said as slowly she faded. "Hai" Sasuke replied crying helplessly then before he knew it he found Ryumi's dead weight body in his arms.

Itachi's eyes widened this couldn't be. "Ryumi!" and then, it stopped, Ryumi lay bloody and near death, it was a miracle she was still alive. Her midsection was almost shattered "How could that be?"

They forgot what they were fighting for and rushed to the village, Sasuke followed close" I want my mom" Sasuke thought "that was my mom", while Itachi led the way… Sasuke has now come to his senses.

They were both in the hospital, everyone staying out of their way, sitting on the bench outside the emergency room. Both thinking what has just happened. "It wasn't illusion" Itachi said, it took a while before Sasuke answered. "I know, but it was mother, I am sure" Sasuke said. "How did that happen?" Sasuke asked. "Ryumi can summon anyone who died in the past whom she has met, she must have thought of what was going on and summoned mother" Both remained silence. "Will she be ok?" Sasuke asked, thinking now about Ryumi, Itachi then punched he wall real hard destroying I completely, he was biting his lips and blood streamed to his chin.

Then Tsunade and Kakashi appeared which made Sasuke hide his face. "Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi? Together? This is not good" Tsunade thought "What happened?" Tsunade asked, "We felt a strong chakra, someone used a powerful technique" she followed, Kakashi then sat beside Sasuke, Sasuke tried to ignore him. "Itachi Uchiha, explain to me what is going on" Tsunade asked, her voice tensed and nervous. Just then the doctor came out of the emergency room, Itachi and Sasuke quickly stood up "She is in critical condition, she badly needs blood and her bleedings wont stop, we could not supply her because of her blood type, she is an A.B" the doctor informed, sweat forming from his forehead, Tsunade ran inside "Let me see it!" he doctor tried to stop her but Itachi followed and seeing his eyes the doctor hesitated.

They found Ryumi there with a lot of nurses trying hard to stop her from bleeding, her pale face trying hard not to give up, the respiratory machine starts to sound slower, her breathing, deeper and with longer intervals. "She cant last long on this state" Tsunade said as she examined a couple of two huge wounds on her midsection, then she began to heal her, regenerating her cells in a short period of time. It amazed Itachi. "That would stop the bleeding but we still need blood". Tsunade said. "It is not a problem," Itachi answered as he removed Ryumi's artificial respirator. "What are you doing!" Tsunade exclaimed. Itachi ignored and leaned down at Ryumi and kissed her. "Blood transfusion?" Tsunade thought as she watched Ryumi's color finally revitalizing. Actually she is reddening

Finally when enough blood was supplied, he stopped. Only to find Ryumi staring at him blankly, confused and blushing real hard. "What…DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Ryumi cried "YOU DID THAT FOR PURPOSE WITHOUT A DOUBT!" Ryumi cried. "Look, I just saved your life? Is that the thanks I'm gonna get?" Itachi answered back.

A sigh of relief came up to Tsunade but she cant help but wonder what really happened, she has to check on Sasuke first, "Ryumi, Itachi we'll talk later, Itachi please watch over Ryumi for a while" Tsunade said as she went out of the emergency room, the nurses looking at her with astonished faces "yeah right he'll watch over me alright" Ryumi sneered.

She found Kakashi with Sasuke, tied up on a wall outside, "So, are you boys done?" Tsunade asked. "Yep" Kakashi replied as he tapped Sasuke's forehead, "this guy isn't gonna run from home again" he said. The two have just finished talking, Kakashi really made a lot of sense. "Sensei, when are you going to untie me?" Sasuke asked, "I'm not going to but somebody will," Kakashi answered. "How is Ryumi-san?" Sasuke asked. "Don't worry she's fine I can hear them from here" Kakashi answered while listening to the arguing going on. "Well if all here is done, I must be going now, I want you guys back at 6, don't be late, we need to talk" Tsunade answered.

Just then a scream was heard in the emergency room so Kakashi rushed in and found Itachi with a lizard and Ryumi screaming for help, the nurses were screaming too and instead of helping, Kakashi found a spider. And at the exact time Sakura rushed to Sasuke and embraced him in tears. "Sasuke-kun" She sobbed, Naruto was there too smiling, "guys, I'm…I'm not really sorry" Sasuke said, hiding his face. "Demo…" "Its alright, I'm glad you're back" Sakura answered. Then, Naruto gave him a hard punch on the face, Sakura was shocked but both Sasuke and Naruto was smiling. "I deserved that," Sasuke said. "Don't leave us again ne?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded then "Sasuke-kun!"

Ino jumped from behind Sakura and hugged Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji were there too. Sasuke was a little embarrassed but with friends like those it's ok.

"You were the biggest pain in the ass" Shikamaru sneered as he playfully boxed Sasuke's shoulders, "Welcome back scaredy cat" Naruto said "Whatever clumsy idiot" Sasuke replied though a bit embarrassed but lighter. Boy he did a lot of stupid things back then and said a lot of things too and this is what he gets for it, a bunch of good friends

But what is inside Tsunade's mind? Allowing a criminal roam around Konoha? Shizune and the Jiraiya then confronted her, "Demo, He is an Akatsuki!" Shizune protested, "You are mad to have let him enter the village what more to allow him to be the Lady Ryumi's guardian and even with the presence of Sasuke?" "Don't worry" Tsunade said picking a card from the deck. She and Jiraiya are enjoying a game of cards. "There's someone to hold him down" Tsunade asked, "Yep, we already have a secret weapon, those two will get far" the hermit followed. Just then Kakashi entered.

Nicky Mail

OK, dude I was really clearing up Itachi's name huh? Well I got a message from my email, WOOHOO! Asking exactly how does Ryumi looked like and what was she wearing so the dude asked me to look for an anime that has the same similarity as Ryumi. So here goes, when she fell from the sky, Ryumi was wearing a pink dress like that of Aeris from FF7 Advent children, also, Ryumi's bangs is just like Aeris, though there are a lot of Anime's that have the same bangs as Aeris does, you better go see Advent children to see how good it looks, so Ryumi's "Kimono" was just like Yuna's except she has shorter skirt, Gets? Well that's all long way to go.. REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rin and Ryumi, bra and panties match?**

"Where are they?" Tsunade asked, "Causing havoc outside" Kakashi answered. "Good" Tsunade replied. "How are the brothers?" the hermit asked. "Itachi doesn't show any violence, having Ryumi around will keep him down, Sasuke is being tortured outside, of course they are not talking to each other" he answered. "Its good Sasuke can even control himself with his brother around". "What are you planning?" Kakashi asked. "Having two Uchiha's is a great asset, specially now that we have a high summoner, I'm confident that we can suppress any attacks Orochimaru has in mind, and of course he is a man who fears Itachi Uchiha" Tsunade informed, "But we are not sure if he will join us" Shizune said. " Don't worry he has an obligation as the guardian of Ryumi, besides, I don't think he has any intentions of leaving anymore", " I will take care of Sasuke, fot sure Orochimaru will do his best to lure Sasuke" Kakashi said, "I think Orochimaru hasn't given up, we must strengthen our defense, protect the village, the people and the bearer, that's the mission, spread it to the jounins Kakashi" Tsunade ordered as Kakashi left.

Right then, as Kakashi went out he saw that there was a fuss going on, Tsunade, Shizune and the hermit went out as well. There were two ANBU's fighting, one was a woman wearing a rabbit mask with back length dark hair, another seems to be a midget, like a stuff toy wearing a kimono with a cat mask, "This is going to be good" Jiraiya said drooling. Tsunade and Shizune came closer to watch, the jounins with their students are there to watch the match as well.

"The black lady with the dog mask or the red doll with the cat mask?" Naruto asked starting the bets, "Baka!" Sasuke said.

"You ready?" The black lady asked, "The question is are you?" The red one replied. At first it was just the black lady attacking, all the tiny lady was doing was to evade. "Is that all you can do?" the black lady asked, "No, I'm just warming up" she replied. She threw shurikens and kunais but what the petite woman did was to change the direction of the wind towards the black lady, then she floated in thin air! "Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed, "How can she do that!" Naruto asked. "I'll change my bet" Shikamaru said. Then "Ongaka Chikara no jutsu (Power of Music), the black lady performed handseals "You can dodge things you can see but not the things you can't" She said as she held out her throat and screamed.

The sound was very strong and even caused trees to rustle even the crowd watching have to cover their ears though Itachi seemed to not mind. Due to the powerful impact, the tiny woman was thrown away and left dusts and smokes from the ground. "That was pretty cool" The small lady said, but as she stood from where she has fallen, she is not little anymore. The smoke revealed a rather shapely woman, wearing clothes that are too small for her. Her once long, red kimono she was wearing a little while ago just seemed to look like lingerie. (Her blouse tied in her chest a rather revealing outfit)

The men's eyes dropped specially Jiraiya. "I see that you can't handle me on that form" The black lady said as she took off her mask to reveal that she was Rin. " Not bad" The other woman said as she took off hers, She was Ryumi. "Ryumi chan? Rin chan?" Naruto asked confusedly. "Sugoi!" Jiraiya said as he went near Naruto and the others. "I can see that you are enjoying yourself," Naruto said. " "I will need more to finish another volume of my novel" Jiraiya answered as he peeped into his scope.

Then they began fighting taijutsu style, "It's hard to see, they are too fast" Tenten said, "This will be good training for you, try to concentrate kids, try to watch the match distinctly" Sir Gai said, nose bleeding. Sasuke was trying hard to ignore his brother who was just several feet away, though he can watch the match perfectly because of sharingan, sir Kakashi also was using the technique. Imagine they seemed to be invisible as they fight but you can see the sparks made by their weapon. Then they stopped both panting, "I need more than this" Jiraiya said as he stood up. Itachi was looking at him, "Don't worry, I wont harm your pretty princess" Jiraiya said. He then released a strong force of energy that was not sensed by the women that caused them to fall into the pond.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura asked, "You'll see" Jiraiya answered. "Pervert" Tsunade mumbled, "Hermit, you are a genius" Gai and Asuma chorused. The women both jumped from the water wet still, they continued fighting. This time they were slower, Ryumi was able to rip Rin neckline and revealed a red bra, "it's starting!" Jiraiya said with nosebleed, the boy's jaw dropped even Sasuke blushed. "Women who wear red bras are said to be the seductive and sexy type," Jiraiya said as Kakashi was taking down notes. Rin sneered then she pulled Ryumi's. She on the other hand was able to rip Ryumi's top entirely revealing a pink, laced bra. Ino covered Sasuke's and Shikamaru's eyes, "This must not be seen Sakura help!" so that is what Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura did. "And women who wears pink are really the sweet and caring and the best of all they are virgins" Jiraiya said.

Now this time Itachi was maintaining his composure. "Tsuki Kaze (Cresent Moon Wind) no jutsu" Ryumi said as she performed the handseals and from nowhere Rin was attacked by gusts of wind shaped like a crescent moon, gliding like boomerangs. Rin was down, "Ok, you win the eat all you can ticket is yours" Rin long sitting on the ground. "Great!" Ryumi said as she threw her hands in the air "go me, go me" she chanted.

Then Itachi threw his Akatsuki coat over Ryumi, "Arigatou" Ryumi said as she approached Itachi. Naruto's eyes became blank as he pointed his finger at Itachi "YOU!" "Doshte?" Itachi asked. "Ah, Naruto-kun, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Itachi-kun" Ryumi said "and this is Sakura-chan". Sakura bowed her head, which Itachi gestured. Naruto cant speak, "Well, I'm gonna go get dressed for a while when I come back I want to know all of you" Ryumi said as she and Itachi disappeared from their sight.

"That man, resembles Sasuke-kun ne?" Hinata noticed. "Yeah, actually he do" Ino replied, "That's because he is my brother" Sasuke answered from behind. Nobody spoke it was a shocker really but then Kurenai asked the children to enter the classroom.

"Sasuke, he is grown up" Ryumi said as she changed, Itachi was sitting just outside. "Yeah, he is" Itachi answered. "He looks just like you and acts just like you" Ryumi said, Itachi didn't answer. Ryumi doesn't know what happened 4 years ago "How is your mom and dad?" Ryumi answered. "They are at peace now" Itachi answered. "Good" Ryumi-san said as she opened the door, she was wearing her ninja outfit. "Ryumi, I must leave you for a while, the 5th and I have something to talk about" Itachi said. "Sure" Ryumi answered, "I guess you can't join me for dinner then" Ryumi said to herself as she watched Itachi head for the office.

Kakashi was with Rin, with her long black hair, "Why did you dye your hair?" Kakashi asked flipping the pages of his novel book, Rin smiled and looked at the horizon, the sun setting and the sky have turned ruby, "Obito.." Rin muttered, "He said my hair looks good in black, never really got the chance to show him now huh?" Rin said looking at Kakashi, "It looks good, I'm sure he'll think so too" Kakashi replied. Rin smiled, it was lonely, and her life has been so lonely.

Nicky Mail:

Ok forgive me really, I still cant stop laughing, I was inspired of Maya Natsume's ability to become so kawaii so I decided to give Ryumi the "CHIBI!" lol and the match? I really made this chapter for fun so please just forget I made it, I have just watched Trish Stratus and Ashley vs. Torrie Wilson, Victoria and another girl in a bra and panties match where they have to strip their opponent so big wrestling fan here I'm really sorry! I was merely giving Jiraiya inspiration


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Itachi's priority 

"Konnichiwa!" Naruto exclaimed from behind Ryumi, "Naruto, Sasuke?" Ryumi answered. "Sasuke and I wanted to talk to you demo, we cant go near you because of.." "I want to tell you something" Sasuke interfered. "Do you guys want to join me for dinner? Its eat all you can" Ryumi asked. "YES!" Naruto answered right away. "Good" Ryumi answered, "It's a date"

Ryumi, Naruto and Sasuke walked to the ramen house to eat. Naruto ate to his heart content while Sasuke and Ryumi conversed. "I'm sorry Ryumi-san, atashi.." "It's alright, Sasuke" Ryumi answered cheerfully "I was really scared, I thought you and Itachi were harmed but its good that all of us are alright" Ryumi continued. "I wanted to ask you, when you came, you, you looked just like my mother" Sasuke asked. "Really? Well, I have no idea what happened all I can remember is looking for Itachi then something hit me, like someone took over my body and the next thing I know is I was in the hospital" Ryumi answered.

"I see, did Itachi tell you something about mom and dad?" Sasuke asked, " yeah he told me they are fine" Ryumi answered, "Why?" Ryumi asked, "nothing" Sasuke answered. "Let's eat" Sasuke said smiling. But thoughts pondered inside his head.

Back to Itachi:

"You wanted to see me?" Itachi asked as he entered Tsunade's office. Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Jiraiya were there too. "Sit down" Tsunade said, "I'll go straight to the point" Tsunade said, "we have talked about it and we wanted you to stay here in Konoha" she said, "What makes you think I will?" Itachi asked. "Ryumi, she will only respond to you as her guardian and as a friend, she told me so and Sasuke" Tsunade answered. "Once Orochimaru knew of The Bearer's arrival, for sure he will try to take her on his side, and for some reason Orochimaru finds you as a threat" "I see" Itachi answered as he stood up. "Where are you going?" Kurenai asked. "Deal with Akatsuki, I have to be a guardian full time to protect Ryumi" Itachi answered. "Demo, if you do that then Akatsuki may run after you and Ryumi" Shizune said. "Akatsuki is nothing without me and besides I can finish all of them off if I desire" Itachi said, "Right? Kamatari, Kisame?"

Right then the jounins and sanins knew of their presence. "Outside" Kakashi said as they

Proceeded outside to find Kisame, and Kamatari. "Itachi-sama, you were kidding ne? You cant quit Akatsuki" Kisame asked. "Now that I have come to realize whom should I prioritize first" Itachi answered. "Stupid fools" Kamatari eyed for Ryumi, Naruto and Sasuke who were just going forth Ryumi caught the attack with her barrier. "What is going on?" Naruto said as they went to where the attack came from. "So I see you are Ryumi, tell me now Itachi, choose the Akatsuki and your dreams or your rotten village, your foolish girlfriend and you weak little bother, its us or them?" Kamatari asked quite confident with Itachi's answer. "Them" he answered. "What!" Kamatari demanded

"Hear that ugly fake boobed woman?" Naruto sneered. "Them, my village is never rotten, Ryumi is foolish sometimes, and my little brother is not weak" Itachi continued as he removed his Akatsuki coat and ring, revealing a tattoo on his shoulder recognizing him as a special sanin. "I knew it" Jiraiya mumbled. "A special sanin?" Kamatari and Kisame were astonished "Tell your leader I can remove Akatsuki from existence" Itachi said as he held out the coat and ring to be burned by his black fire. "My brother is not weak" Sasuke thought somehow he felt proud as the Akatsukis disappeared. "You are a sanin?" Ryumi asked surprised, "Not yet, I will be" he said "No way!" she said as she examined Itachi's tattoo. "Since when?" She asked, "It was a long time ago" Itachi answered. "A missing nin ne?" Tsunade asked. "He is even younger than the 4th" Asuma exclaimed, "No wonder he is so strong" Kakashi thought. "Well" Gai said "Welcome back Itachi Uchiha" he said. "My brother is a special sanin…" Sasuke thought "cool."

"Wait, how can you say her boobs were fake?" Ryumi wondered, "Kakashi sensei told me so that fake boobs looks hard and does not jiggle much" Naruto said, "Unlike that Big breasted old woman, those are real" Naruto said, "Good!" Tsunade said in approval, "Kakashi, is that what you teach your students?" Kurenai asked. "It's written here" Kakashi answered as he held out the novel.

"I'll go check the kids come now Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto followed him. ''Ryumi where have you been?" Itachi asked. "I had a date," She coyly answered. "I want to meet the kids," Ryumi said as Itachi followed her. Tsunade and the jounins watched them disappear. "Is there something going on between the two of them?" Shizune asked. "I think so," Tsunade answered. "First love never dies" Jiraiya said as he scribbled down some notes. "WAA? Sona… Itachi-sama and Ryumi-sama?" Shizune exclaimed. "Demo!" "Iie Shizune, it is better that way" Kurenai answered.

Meanwhile Ryumi and Itachi arrived at the classroom where the chounins were well behaved because of Rin who was taking charge. "Doshte?" She said as Ryumi and Itachi entered. "Hey, I did not give you the permission to enter!" Rin said as she threw an eraser at Ryumi which she dodged." Shut up Rin-sama" Ryumi playfully said as she sat beside Sasuke, Itachi sat in the back. "Hey! This is a classroom not a dating ground!" Rin snapped. "Really? Then why is Kakashi here then?" Ryumi answered. The children were beginning to giggle while Kakashi was busy reading another volume. "So I see are you not ashamed? You already have Itachi and now you're in for Sasuke, what is with you? And they are siblings, please respect the Uchihas Ryumi!" Rin said already laughing.

Ryumi laughed too as she pretended to be mad and stood up, "No Way" the girls said especially Ino and Sakura. "There is no rule that says one is not allowed to have two Uchihas Rin you're just jealous," Ryumi answered laughing, with Sasuke blushing "Fine, you in for another match?" Rin said, "Sure what's on the line?" Ryumi answered. "If I win, Sasuke and Itachi will forever serve me" Rin said, Sasuke and Itachi were not fine by it but what can they do? "But if I win, you will remove Kakashi-sans mask and show us how he looks" Ryumi said, Kakashi was also not fine with it but what can he do?

"Sugoi!" Naruto said, "Its about time we see what's behind the mask!" he said. "Demo I too haven't seen what's behind it all" Rin said, "Liar" Itachi and Ryumi chorused, "We saw you smooching last night, there's no way you can kiss with his mask on" Ryumi said, Rin blushed so hard and soon they just noticed Kakashi was gone. "Kakashi has a girlfriend?" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto wondered.

And before they knew it, Rin too was gone. "I won" Ryumi cried, "Oh boy" Shikamaru yawned. "So, Kakashi-sensei and Rin-chan are.." Hinata said. "Hai!" Ryumi. "Itachi-kun, I want some ice-cream" Ryumi said, but Itachi was gone. "Where did he go?" Ryumi said to herself, "Well, I'm gonna leave you guys for a while, ja ne" she sad as she jumped from the window, "But we have a door" Naruto said,

**Nicky Mail:** I want a tattoo ok! No one messes with the tattoo ok? I just think it's macho… ok s maybe not but still I liked the tattoo idea! P I know there are no such things as special sanins, maybe but still, for me Itachi is stronger than a jounin and I would go on strike if he is just a jounin even if he..is just really.. A jounin..well..erm..omg! People prove me wrong! He can't be just a jounin ne? Prove me wrong! Please! So nweize Kamatari? Well I don't know I just want to have a BIATCH in the story that was so corny I'm really sorry, I just want a villain like Tetsuya.

Ino's Trial

Well about the fic, there some Kakashi, Rin moment, hehehehe "Worst Chapter Ever Ever" lol nweize I got a request from my email! I will soon put Ino in the picture with a pair of course, I think Ino deserves more, I really like her, she reminds me of Rikku. Nweize her technique is cool shintenshin and her ability with plants and flowers? LOVES IT! So it's still a long way to go so SURVEY SURVEY

A. Who would you think will be paired best for Ino?

A.Sasuke (typical)

B.Gaara(experimental)

Well cant be Shikamaru, he's with Temari.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: You'll feel it in my Kiss**

"Sasuke-kun, how is Ryumi-sama and Itachi-sama related?" Sakura asked, "Ryumi-chan was a family friend, she and Itachi used to date I don't know why they broke up" Sasuke answered. "No way! That guy and Ryumi?" Naruto exclaimed. "He's a bad guy right?" Naruto asked, Sasuke didn't answer. "He looks like one" Chouji finally said as he finished what he was eating. "I don't know he looks handsome," Tenten said dreamily. " But why are they together if they broke up?" Shikamaru said. "Baka" Ino snapped, " Itachi-sama is probably courting her again" "I don't understand these things," he said.

Ryumi was jumping from tree to tree trying to look for Itachi, then someone caught her from behind, his hands covering her mouth, "So we meet again", Kakashi said as Itachi and Chiaka cornered him, It was Kabuto, carrying an unconscious girl, gently he let go of Ryumi, Itachi was about to attack when Ryumi stopped them, "AYA!" Ryumi cried as she quickly held her unconscious sister "Who are you? What did you do to her?" She asked, trying to awaken her sister.

"I am Kabuto of the sound country, I have improved her blood circulation and healed her wounds, I found Lady Aya unconscious and severely wounded in the forest" Kabuto said, "Why did you this, and how did you know who we are?" Ryumi asked confused of her sister's presence in Konoha. "You're mother told me, there will be a time where you and your sisters will be called by your own fate, she asked me to be the one to heal every wound there is but it doesn't mean I am on your side" Kabuto answered, "I am of service to support and heal you but not protect you, I may kill you if you interfere with our plans, same goes for Lady Aya and Lady Natsume" Kabuto said as he teleported.

Kakashi, Itachi and Rin rushed to Ryumi, Itachi immediately carried Aya and they proceeded to the palace, "Natsume is here too?" Rin asked, "He said, demo, how did they get here? And what does Kabuto mean?" Ryumi asked.

When they arrived, they found Tsunade with Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Natsume. "Onesama!" Ryumi said as she ran forth to embrace her older sister well cousin really but he treats her as a sister . "Ryumi-chan, Rin-chan, Aya-chan?" Natsume exclaimed, Natsume is Rin's best friend, a beautiful woman with long, silver hair and gray eyes. "Natsume!" Rin exclaimed, "Welcome back", "Aya is fine, but what are you doing here?" Ryumi asked, "I don't know either, I was taking a bath when the next thing I know I am with these guys" Natsume said. "Why are we all here?" Ryumi asked, "Now that we're here, don't think about those things for a while, lets go have some fun" Natsume said, "I'm in!" Rin replied. "Uh-oh" Kakashi said, "Doshte?" Gaara asked, "When Rin and Natsume agreed on something.." Kakashi answered. "Bad things happen" Itachi and Ryumi chorused. "Well, now that we're all here and we have time, lets go celebrate the return of the missing nins ne?" Tsunade said,

"Ow? I see you guys are hanging out again, hmm Itachi-kun, up to what base were you able to reach?" Natsume asked slyly, Rin made an evil laugh. Both Itachi and Ryumi blushed, "What are you talking about?" Ryumi snapped, "Don't ask those things, they're not even in the field yet" Kakashi answered as he tapped Itachi's shoulders, "Better make your move fast" Natsume said winking her eyes. Both Natsume and Rin are laughing boisterously, "What do they mean?" Kankuro asked, "I dunno" Gaara answered, "You should not know" Temari said blushing a little.

So that night, a celebration was held, the palace was open, the streets were lighted by lanterns and loud music, everyone danced in the streets where delicious delicacies were sold here and there. Vendors were also busy selling. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, "I dunno, let's just eat" Naruto said while chewing mouthfuls of dumplings. "It's weird, I don't remember any occasion" Tenten said with Rocklee and Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino also arrived with ice cream, "You want some Naruto-kun?" Hinata offered. "HAI!" Naruto answered as he ate the whole thing, "BRAINFREEZE" he cried as he held his forehead. "Baka" Sasuke muttered. Soon Ino, and Chouji, who was also munching on something arrived. "Where is Shikamaru?" Sasuke noticed, "There, with his girlfriend" Ino said pointing at Shikamaru and Temari as he bought her a cotton candy. "WHAT, he has a girlfriend?" Naruto cried, "How shocking" Neji said, "Indeed!" everyone chorused,

They were in the plaza, everyone was wearing colorful kimonos, then Tsunade began her speech in the plaza square, "Everyone, I have a good news, The Bearer of Manna, Lady Ryumi has returned" Murmurs were heard as everyone clapped. Tsunade continued her speech as everyone listened attentively.

"What is a Manna exactly?" Naruto asked Sakura in a hush. "Manna is an unexpected blessing, a strong power and Ryumi-sama holds that power that's why she is the bearer" Sakura answered, "but why is it that she needed a guardian?" Kiba asked, "Because of the power she possess many will try to abduct her and there to protect her is a guardian, but the real purpose of the guardian is" Sakura was thinking when, "To hold down the power of the Bearer, when the bearer releases her power, it becomes unstable and she would need the guardian to stop that power" Sasuke said

"I don't like this" Ryumi said to Itachi, "It's fine, they are all here for you" Itachi replied smiling. "Don't be so supportive, you're scaring me," Ryumi said. "What if she lets me speak?" Ryumi asked, "What will I do?" then "SO here is Lady Ryumi" Tsunade said as she gestured out to Ryumi, "Itachi-kin tasukete" Ryumi said tearing, "you can do it" Itachi said, "iie" Ryumi replied, then Itachi began pushing her to the balcony, "Please, you know I'm not good at speeches" Ryumi said trying to fight off Itachi, then with one push she landed in balcony in front of the crowd, Itachi stood by her side.

"Hi" Ryumi began, "Ryumi-chan!" Naruto shouted, Sakura and Ino punched Naruto, "Don't shout!" they chorused. "Oh hello" Ryumi said waving at Naruto and his friends. "Well, I'm not good at this so just bear with me okay?" Ryumi began. "Well, its been a long time, well too long in fact, I missed out a few things… For the past few decades, years, this country has been protected, in order for us to enjoy this freedom, this bliss a lot has to be sacrificed." Ryumi said her tone deeper and more solemn. "A lot of guys died, a lot of them has to sacrifice their selves, they say killing and dying is a part of being a ninja and so I want to dedicate this speech day to an old man, to the 3rd hokage whom has just passed away and to everyone who made the same sacrifice, you know this guy was one the few guys who saw me when I was invisible, the old geezer definitely has skills, we all know that, it struck me when I saw his tombstone there, I hated him for that, he made a lot of promises to us and then… it really sucks you know… but then I realized, he was tired he needed to rest, wherever he is now, I'm sure he's happy, with our loved ones who made the biggest gesture"

a lot of people was already crying, but Ryumi stood strong, "they have finished their ultimate test, and that is Life, this is their reward, the rank that they've achieved is greater than any rank there is, I only ask one favor of you, all the people that died and even the dreams that faded please let us never forget them." then Ryumi went back inside and Itachi tapped her head.

"Was it ok?" She asked, "It was great" Itachi said then the crowd clapped hard, "It was beautiful" Tsunade said, Sasuke tried to hide the tears, Sakura was being comforted by Ino, even Naruto was crying, Rin too was tapping Kakashi, holding him down. "Everyone, another beginning awaits, let us have fun and feast unto this night where the heroes looks down upon us" Tsunade said, then fireworks painted the dark sky, "Kirei…"

That night everyone stayed in the palace getting drunk and noisy only Kakashi and Itachi remained in their senses to have a man-to-man talk outside.

The next day, Ryumi awoke inside her room; she immediately took a bath to see how Aya has been, so she entered a room in the dormitories. "Aya?" She said, but Aya was nowhere to be found and so was Natsume, so she ran to the academy. There she stumbled unto Ino, "Good morning" Ryumi greeted, "Good morning" Ino solemnly replied, "IS there something wrong?" Ryumi asked, "Do you need someone to talk to?" then Ino and Ryumi went to the park. "Doshte?" Ryumi asked sincerely, "Well" Ino began, "I was really happy when Sasuke returned, demo I have just noticed that I was trying to hard" "What do you mean?" Ryumi replied, "I really want him to notice me, I did my best but its not enough, I feel that he doesn't even see me, you know?" Ino said a little embarrassed with the confession.

"Don't worry, Sasuke is just like his brother" Ryumi replied, "Itachi was a heartthrob and so is Sasuke, and both of them are arrogant and silent its kinda hard they seem to be lone wolves" Ryumi said, "Exactly" Ino agreed. "Demo it took a while before it worked out with Itachi and me" Ryumi said, "So it is true" Ino said, "Itachi was driven by his ambitions and so was Sasuke, you guys are young, there is much time for you to discover a few things and who knows maybe you'll find someone who really likes you" Ryumi said, "I don't think so, Sasuke is the only one" Ino said. "Sasuke is just like that, pretending he doesn't care but deep down he is much concerned, he is actually a bit sensitive" Ryumi said thinking about Itachi, when he was younger. Then Sakura entered the conversation, "

I'm sorry to have listened to you, " She said as she sat beside Ino. "It's alright it's a girl talk anyways" Ryumi replied, then Ino and Sakura noticed Ryumi was staring in space, "Ryumi-sama. How did you and Itachi-sama well…" Sakura hesitated after Ino nudged her. "Why we broke up?" Ryumi continued. Both Ino and Sakura remained silent as Ryumi giggled, "I don't know either, sometimes love just vanishes I guess" Ryumi said, "You ran out of love for Itachi-sama?" Ino asked, "Iie, he was the one who ran out" Ryumi said looking back at those times. "No way" Sakura said, "Doshte?" Ino followed, "it's like the fireworks just ran out, and there's an end to everything right? I just wish it lasted longer but I wouldn't blame him, maybe there was something wrong with me, I'm sure there is" Ryumi said forcing herself to forget everything,

"I wonder if there was something I did, I lived everyday trying to remember what I did wrong, or maybe I wasn't able to cope up with his standards or if…" Then Ryumi sighed, "There may be a reason Ryumi-sama" Ino said "Demo there is no way a guy could dump you because he ran out of love" "I still think he loves you" Sakura said, "How can you say that?" Ryumi asked quite amazed, "The way he looks at you" she said. Ryumi remained silent, "You girls better go, it's getting late" Ryumi said smiling while staring down at the flower grown ground.

And behind the trees was Itachi, forcing himself to retain in his position, he didn't have the idea of those things bothering Ryumi all those times, "Those are not true, Ryumi-chan… I did it to save you…" Itachi thought. He wanted to run through Ryumi and tell her those things she thought were just lies. He watched them as they got up and head for the village.

"Sayonara Ryumi-sama!" Sakura and Ino waved. "Hai! Sayonara!" Ryumi said as she waited until they cant be seen anymore, then as she was about to look back something strong held her, she can feel his face buried on her neck, though she cant see who it was behind her she knew very well who that is. His grip was strong and Ryumi felt secure, it was sunset already as they remained in that position, Ryumi held his hand, "How long have you been listening?" She asked. "Long enough" Itachi answered.

"We better go" Ryumi said, "Wait…" Itachi replied, "We need to talk" He said, "It's all right, I understood it a along time ago, don't get bothered by it" but… he kissed her

The sun was painted orange, red and blue like something was spilled on a blue carpet, his arms wrapper around her afraid that she would go away, but thought she resisted she can't. She felt secured, after several seconds Itachi let go of her. Both blushing, Itachi tried to explain, "It's just that I didn't know what to say" Itachi began, "So I just did it instead of saying, it will just mean the same" "I better go" Itachi said as he teleported…

Ryumi went back to the palace like she was not herself

When she entered the palace she saw Aya and Natsume, "One-sama!" Aya cried as she ran towards Ryumi to hug her. "Aya" Ryumi said as she embraced her little sister. Aya is only 14 years of age, Natsume is already 23 but then Natsume is only a first cousin but then Ryumi and Aya treats her ass their own sister. "Ryumi, Rin and I will go out for a while, please take care of Aya" Natsume said fixing her wavy silver hair, "Hai, be careful" Ryumi said. "Bring me something" Aya said as she waved at Natsume goodbye, "Hai" Natsume shouted as she ran.

"Where have you been?" Ryumi asked as she and Aya walked along the sunset sky, "We were sight seeing, I didn't know there was a place like this, it's amazing" Aya said. "Yes, it is" Ryumi said, "Ne-san, they told me you were really strong, and all people here are good when it comes to ninja techniques, I want to learn it onegai?" Aya pleaded her green jade eyes was just too cute. "It's getting late Aya maybe tomorrow" Ryumi said as she tapped her sister's head. "YES!" Aya said as they headed for the palace.

From a shrouded woman came to see Orochimaru and Kabuto in an abandoned temple, "So its time" the woman said, as her eyes flashed like gold. "You know what to do" Orochimaru replied. "I will have my revenge" She said, "and power…" Kabuto finished.

Nicky Mail:

Well that was mushy, just finished watching a walk to remember well nweize omg nothing… well erm reviews anyone? Well at least Natsume is there, I imagined her to be just like Urd, sexy seductive and funny. Phew! Mushy title huh? It's from a song really, cant think of anything hehehehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: No Match!**

The next day, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were walking as they took their break. Sakura was of course was giving Sasuke the special treatment, "I hate this part" Naruto said to himself. "Sasuke-kun you want some?" Sakura asked as she offered him some chocolates, "iie" Sasuke answered, "Me, I want some" Naruto said smiling foolishly, "No, never mind" Sakura answered, "Sakura-chan so mean.." Naruto sighed teary eyed. "I was kidding, here you can have it all" Sakura said as Naruto ate the whole thing. Then bang, "What the?" someone hit Sasuke causing him to loose his balance, Sakura was pretty mad. "Sorry" the girl said massaging her face and head, she has long powder blue hair then finally she faced Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "I'm really sorry" She said as she bowed her head, both Naruto and Sasuke blushed, "kawaiii" they both thought.

Then finally "I caught you" Ryumi said as she held Aya's arms, "uh-oh" Aya whined, "Hi guys" Ryumi said, "I see you've met" "ohayou Ryumi-chan" Naruto greee in his usual cheery tone, "This is my little sister Aya, Aya these are Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke" Ryumi said, "Nice to meet you" Aya said as she bowed her head again, her hair was really beautiful. As the team 7 gestured her politeness. "Where are you headed? Ryumi-sama?" Sakura asked, "I was looking for someone to train Aya" Ryumi answered, "What? I thought you were gonna train me onesan?" Aya protested. "Forgive me Aya, I cant today I still have things to do" Ryumi replied, "But you said yesterday, we are going to train today" Aya said, "I'm sorry really Aya" Ryumi said, "You always say that tomorrow then when tomorrow comes you can't then you will say forgive me and sorry, you're so unfair One-sama" Aya said in a very annoyed tone, then Sasuke was reminded of something…

"If you want we will train you" Naruto volunteered, "REALLY, you would do that?" Ryumi asked as she waited for Sakura and Sasuke's reply. Sakura really didn't like the idea of having Aya near Sasuke but then, "Sure, Ryumi-sama" Sasuke answered, "Thank you so much!" Ryumi said as she kissed Aya goodbye "Be good and do you best, they may not look like it but they are pretty strong" Ryumi said as she winked at team 7 and teleported

"So where do we start?" Naruto asked, "I'll start with you" Aya answered sternly as she began throwing shurikens at Naruto, "head for the field" Sasuke reminded, Sakura was really not in the mood. Then they began to fight taijutsu style, Aya was really quick and she was good with her hands. "You are good" Naruto said, "Not good enough" Aya replied. Then they stopped, "Naruto, don't be too harsh" Sasuke said, "Strike two" Sakura said to herself, "WHAT? Do you mean by that?" Aya said, really pissed. "What did I say?" Sasuke said, "She is scary this is you fault Sasuke?" Naruto said as he began dodging her attacks, "Hey that's Naruto" Ino said with Chouji and Shikamaru. Soon the Chuunis with the jounins were already they're watching. "Wow, we have an audience" Naruto said, "More reason to win" Aya answered. "I'm getting tired of this" she said as she stopped her attacks and formed handseals,

"This is my technique" She said as suddenly her already long hair grew even longer and took he shape of a blade, "Uh-OH" Naruto said as he began t make the run for it. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, "Amazing" everyone thought. "This is the first time I have seen a hair manipulator and this young?" Kurenai remarked, then with a kunai Naruto was able to cut off Aya's hair. "You can do it Naruto!" Sakura cheered, "That's only hair, it can be cut" Naruto said, "And it can grow again" Aya replied as her hair grew longer. But then the strands of hair began to elevate from the ground and was now a weapon. With a wave of her hand, the strands of hair attacked Naruto like needles "Thousand Needles technique" Aya said, Aya was merely moving from her position her hair was doing all the work, her style was that of Gaara and yes they are also watching. "She is resourceful" Kakashi remarked. "Shoot, how am I gonna finish this off?" Naruto said. "She is capable of strengthening her hair and turn it into a weapon, the longer the hair is cut the deadlier the weapon can be formed, cutting the hair wont do" Asuma said as Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru listened attentively.

"She is so strong" Tenten remarked. "She uses strong amounts of chakra to manipulate her hair, since hair is attracted to the static electricity of the chakra, she can do almost everything with it" Neji explained. "Correct" Gai answered. "I see" Rocklee said. Naruto then used the Kage bunshin and began to scatter around Aya. He began attacking in different places but then Aya's hair began to divide and faced off with the same number of Naruto's "That's so cool" Kiba said, "Indeed" Shino answered. "Naruto-kun" Hinata thought. Then as the strands of hair was busy fighting off Narutos, the real one was already forming a rasenggan. "A rasenggan, is he serious?" Sakura said, "Naruto don't push it" Sasuke said, "Strike three" Sakura thought. "A blue rasenggan?" Aya asked. "Give me something more, my sister uses a white one" Aya said, shocker. She knew what a rasenggan is? And her sister uses a white one? With this Naruto's rasenggan turned into purple then into red. "I hope you're ready for this!" Naruto said as he head towards Aya swiftly, "Come" Aya said, then her hair began forming a tornado, covering Aya as it spins faster and faster. "The Ultimate Defense!" Aya cried as hair began releasing charkas, "That wont do!" Naruto said as he strikes the rasenggan at Aya's defense. It took a while but the spinning of the hair was just too powerful, Naruto tried to fight it but then to no avail, Rasenggan did nothing as the spinning tornado defense made it hit the grove.

Now this is a shocker even the old hermit who was watching in the distance was stunned, nobody can dodge off a rasenggan. "Both the rasenggan and the Tornado defense uses the same technique of spinning, when they hit they repelled each other but the Tornado technique uses more chakra and spun faster that is why it was dodged" Gaara explained.

Then as the tornado's ultimate defense continued spinning, hair started attacking Naruto, "the hair was doing both offense and defense!" Naruto thought as it hit him. "Shoot she's too strong!" Sasuke thought. Naruto was trying to find a way to defeat her when he heard an alarm clock. Then the Tornado defense stopped, finally Aya was revealed, she looked so pale and tired, and her hair began returning to normal length as she knelt down in weariness. "Gomen" She said "but that is my time limit, I am not allowed to exceed my fighting time limit, Onesama said it could be dangerous, demo I will consider you as the winner of this match because I surrendered, thank you for your time" Aya said as she stood up and bowed at the confused Naruto. Then she ran towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well?" Aya asked, "doshte?" Sakura asked, "You have to grade me, was it good?" Aya asked, "What is my grade?" Finally inner Sakura began thinking of evil thoughts "an F" she thought. Then "A" Sasuke answered. "I liked the way you hit Naruto, I'm giving you an A". "Alright" Aya said.

"But to everyone's thought. Who could this girl be? There are a lot of new faces whose power are still unknown. How strong can the others be?

"She may have a strong power but she is still a child her power is too strong for her to handle and her body cant supply the rightful amount of chakra needed for those kinds of jutsus" Jiraiya said.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi rushed to Naruto, "How embarrassing" Shikamaru said, "Being beaten off by a girl like that?" "What did you say Shikamaru? Say that in front of me! And prove yourself" Naruto demanded unable to stand properly. "I'd rather not, go fight Ino instead" Shikamaru answered as everyone laughed. "Why you..ouch!" Naruto whined. "Let's go to infirmary clumsy idiot" Sasuke said, "What? You go and try to fight her if you're that good" Naruto said, "Iie, I don't fight women" Sasuke answered, "Sasuke is so cool" Ino and Sakura sighed. "Come on you will need more practice," Kakashi said. "Maybe you should practice with Kurenai-san" Asuma said, "What you too?" Naruto said as everyone laughed again, "Everyone, it's getting late, dismissed" Kurenai called out.

Nicky Mail:

Ok I wasn't sure how to spell rasenggan but this genius Naruto from the forum told me it's a double g so like whatever! it just means the same! P, nweize ok that was cool, I'm just so happy my friend actually thought it was funny the way they teased Naruto, I was thinking if I should go for it, you know Aya and Sasuke pair, but we are still ongoing with the Ino survey so people help me out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: **a fallen angel, a revealed past**

Everyone went home…

Ryumi was then looking for some place to fight, then "Who is there?" Ryumi demanded, "You've been following me a lot, show yourself" "Good, so you've noticed" The shrouded woman said. "Who are you?" Ryumi asked, "Don't you know me?" The woman said. "Stop playing around, who sent you and what are you doing here?"

Ryumi asked as she started taking out her kunais. "I am sent by the past to avenge my family" She said, then Ryumi was shocked, "She lived…someone lived.." She thought. Then the woman took of her coat and revealed a lady about Ryumi's age, with short mint green hair, "Mikami?" Ryumi asked, as she stared at the girl wearing modern school uniform. "Hi Ryumi" She said smiling, "Mikami!" Ryumi said as she ran toward her then Itachi appeared out of nowhere and blocked Ryumi's way. "Itachi-kun?" She asked, "Don't go near, she is not who you think she is" Itachi said. "I sold my services for power" Mikami said as she ran the kunai on her cheek, "Orochimaru" Itachi mumbled as a strange mark appeared on her forehead. "He gave me power, lots of it" Mikami said.

"So that I can kill you" She continued. "Ryumi, run I can fight her" Itachi said, "Iie, Itachi-kun, this is my battle, I have to finish something" Ryumi said seriously. "That's right Ryumi, you and I have some unfinished business" Mikami said sternly. Mikami started doing handseals and elevated from the ground, she held out her hand and commanded the broken glasses to attack Ryumi, Ryumi easily dodged it with her barrier. Itachi stood aside watching. "There is no need to do this" Ryumi said, "No, I will not rest until you die" Mikami said, "I wont allow it! I will get even!" She cried as she was surrounded by light and then she changed her physical form, her hair became longer and turned blue and her eyes were gold, symbols appeared on her body. "Surprise" She sneered. "No way" Ryumi said, you have a celestial state? "I have activated it, it is in my blood like yours" Mikami said. "Do you remember what you did?" Mikami asked. "4 years ago?" "Iie, I have forgotten everything" Ryumi sternly answered. "Then let me make you remember!" She said as she flew headed to Ryumi swiftly. She then clutched Ryumi's throat, "why aren't you fighting back?" Mikami asked irritably, "Because… because you're my friend" Ryumi answered trying to push off Mikami's arms, "You wont defeat me like this, show me your power" Mikami demanded, "The power that killed out entire family! The power that took everything away from me!" Mikami said tearing as she clutched her throat tighter.

Then everything came back to Ryumi. 4 years ago. She came back from Konoha, her family held a celebration in honor of her return. She was glad to be back. Then she entered the main house and was surprise to see the whole clan there wearing black. Her family was pretty known for wealth and power. She found her grandfather smiling at her "Grandpa" She hugged him but he didn't hug him back, "where are Father and Mikami? And my other cousins?" Ryumi asked. "Ryumi, come" Grandfather said as they entered the dining hall. Everyone looked so sad and it confused Ryumi. "What is going on?" She asked cheerfully but nobody answered. "Only the original and older members of this family can come, your father is not a member your mother which links him to our family is dead so is his privilege in this family" Grandfather said. "Ryumi, I am very sorry"

Then he pulled the curtain behind him and revealed the old portrait of a woman, she has dark blue hair and golden eyes, and she looked just liked her mother, but she felt strange, like for one second the beating of her heart was a little strong and painful. She fell on her knees as cold sweat began to drip from her face. She can feel her blood rushing through her body like something is inside her. Then her grandfather pulled out a revolver and aimed at Ryumi. Ryumi was shocked, she took a glimpse of her relatives, some were holding guns as well to make sure of her death, while some were tearing and covering their faces.

"doshte?" Ryumi cried. "For centuries" Her grandfather began, our family has inherited a terrible curse, a bloodline limit, and a power that was very destructive and unnecessary. That power is only inherited by the eldest daughter of the eldest child, your mother had that curse, it was a mistake that we have let her live long enough to give birth to you." Ryumi was speechless, "So you tried to kill my mother?" Ryumi cried. "Yes, but your father, Yondaime, took her away and ran off to Konoha, a world different from ours, a world where we once lived. Thus, you were born, unfortunately we had contacts and your mother died protecting you, you were the reason why she died" "That's not true!" Ryumi fired back.

"Yes, it is my child, and your father is now being hunted down by my men, he is a great threat to our family, Yumi made a very big mistake and now see what the outcomes of those mistakes are" Her grandfather said. "No way…." Ryumi thought, she cant move her body seemed to be paralyzed, she doesn't know what to do, everything is just a lie, then she heard someone call her "Ryumi, be strong, release me" it was a voice of a woman. Ryumi covered her ears, that moment she wanted to die and at the same time she was in the state of denial. Then she heard the sound of the pulled gun, she doesn't want to die, not yet, then she held out a scream, it was like every bottled thing inside her was released. An out came a woman. Ryumi was not Ryumi anymore. Her hair turned into silvery white and her eyes became golden, someone possessed her, and with this change comes great power. "No, she has the power of Anyalesca!" Her grandfather cried. Then the men began firing but the woman was unharmed instead she released a very powerful force and light surrounded her. Then there was a loud explosion…

Mikami was crying as she recalled it. "Everyone died, no one survived in that house, the bodies were…. too shattered to be identified…" Mikami cried. "AND THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU,"

Mikami laughed, "You know, you and him" Mikami was referring to Itachi, "You guys should be together, I will tell you a secret Ryumi" Mikami said as she threw Ryumi on the ground. "He must have forgotten to tell you but I know", Mikami said, "Did you know that he killed his family as well?" Mikami began, "Yeah he killed the whole clan just like what you did, isn't it pathetic," Mikami cried as she strangled Ryumi, Ryumi was weakening; it's to fight or die…Mikami held out her hand. "DIE" she said then "NO! Liar!" then it appeared again, light swallowed them and there stood the woman with the silver hair.

"Anyalesca" Mikami said as the woman threw her on the ground. "Mikami, enough" the woman said. "Iie! I will kill you" Mikami cried as she released her element toward Anyalesca. But Anyalesca was able to survive the fire though her clothes were burned. "I am much too powerful to be faced by you, Mikami" then Anyalesca created a ball of light and threw it towards Mikami, Mikami tried to create a wall of fire but still the light hit her. "You control one of the most powerful element, but your body is not strong enough to manipulate it" Anyalesca said. "Shut up!" Mikami said as she attacked Anyalesca, but before they can make contact she was already thrown away by Anyalesca's barrier.

"Stop Mikami!" A voice said, it was Natsume with Chiaka and Kakashi. "Natsume, you saved Ryumi, you are a traitor!" Mikami said, "You were supposed to be the real sacrifice Mikami, your mother was the eldest she was the daughter of grandpa's first wife, and they tricked Yumi-sama on thinking that she was the eldest well in fact it was your mother who is a year older than Yumi-sama" "What!" Mikami asked. "It is true, you were saved by your mother and grandmother afraid to face destiny.." Natsume said, then, Mikami stopped. And began levitating to the ground. "She told me she was just going to Ryumi's party, I still cried when I knew that I was not allowed to come, then the next thing I knew is that.. My family is gone…all along, it was my fault" She said smiling as she looked at Anyalesca slowly transforming into Ryumi. "Ryumi, you were the best friend I ever had…I am…. Sorry…" Mikami continued, "Mikami! We can start over it's not our fault" Ryumi cried, "I can now avenge my mother…" Mikami said as she dropped her body meters away from the ground, everything happened too fast, no one even saw it coming. All they saw was Mikami's shattered body lying beside Ryumi's legs splattered my her blood. Ryumi was rooted on the ground. Everyone was shocked. Ryumi slowly turned her head to see Mikami but before she could see it Itachi held her from behind and covered her eyes, "Don't, don't look at it…" He said, for seconds…they remained in that position before Ryumi cried hysterically. Itachi hit the back of her neck to make her unconscious. Ryumi fell in his arms.

"Take her to the hospital" Chiaka said, "Iie, this incident must not be known by others" Natsume said, "For some reason I don't know why we got here in the first place, someone must have opened a portal for us" Natsume said. "I will take care of the burial," Kakashi said, "I will need some ANBU's" Kakashi said, "Right," Chiaka said as she teleported. "I wonder, what is really going on? And that incident after Ryumi left, is it really true Itachi?" Natsume asked. Itachi then carried Ryumi away leaving Natsume unanswered. "Ryumi…" Itachi sighed.

"This is not good" Kurenai said as she went out of Ryumi's room. Outside were Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya and Asuma. "She hasn't eaten since that incident and it has been 4days" Kurenai explained, "Damn it" Gai said as he bit his lips, "lets think logically, you cant force her to eat" Kakashi said, Tsunade and Shizune then got out of Ryumi's room. "What now?" Asuma asked. Tsunade nodded her head in disapproval. "After loosing a huge amount of chakra, Ryumi-sama need to regenerate her lost energy and how can she do this without eating? She is not in a good condition her immune system is weakening" Shizune explained. "The children wanted to see Ryumi" Rin said as she appeared before them, "Ryumi needs to be alone" Tsunade said. "We can't apply anesthesia on her, we might loose her, and even dextrose is crucial" Shizune said, Immediately Itachi entered the room.

Nicky Mail:

I like Ayashi no Ceres, that's all….lol well I thought it was the best episode in ayashino ceres and I just cant get it out of my head, was it corny? Gomen! I just really want the idea you see… it wasn't that bad right? I just really liked Ryumi's past to be miserable. Reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Why I killed my clan… 

There he found Natsume attending Ryumi with a spoon of soup. But Ryumi was quietly facing the window as if in a trance, her eyes weak and teary and her lips and cheeks pallid and pale. As Itachi approached Ryumi, Natsume stood up and got out of the room. Itachi knelt over Ryumi and held her hands; they were now face to face, "Ryumi, eat onegai" Itachi pleaded, his eyes were very sincere and like drops of rain Ryumi felt tears dripped down her cheeks, it was Itachi's, "Onegai Ryumi-san stop this" "It's a lie? Right, With Mikami? It was all just a bad dream, all the things she said, she' not really dead right? You didn't kill anyone right?" Ryumi said her eyes blank and tearing as well. "It's true… everything is" Itachi said, there was a look of hopelessness in her eyes. "Do you know how I felt to watch them die right before my eyes?" Ryumi asked recalling what had happened, it took a while before Itachi replied… "Yes, I know how it felt"

"Then, we are just the same?…"

With this Ryumi forced her dead weight arms to embrace Itachi. Itachi held her as she cried, "I killed her…" Ryumi cried, "Just like what I did to everyone" "It's not your fault, move on Ryumi" Itachi said. "Were you able to move on? Why did you do it?" Ryumi asked. "I'll tell you why.. I did it" Itachi said, as he loosened his embrace and sat beside Ryumi, "But you'll have to eat" Itachi said, and then Naruto busted the door open, outside were the chuunins, "Ryumi-sama, if you wont eat, then all of us wont eat" Naruto said quite desperate. "Right" everyone chorused as they sat on the floor. Ryumi just looked by the window again as everyone watched her.

After a while Naruto's stomach began to growl so loud that everyone felt hungry. "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten lunch and then this" Naruto thought. "Giving up?" Tsunade asked, "No!" Naruto replied, "I'm not going to eat unless Ryumi does" Naruto said, "Right everyone?" He asked but he saw everyone looking so tired and hungry. Seeing this Itachi held out a spoon of soup, which was taken by Ryumi instantly. "Thank goodness" Shizune thought. "Alright" Naruto said. Aya then ran to Ryumi crying, Ryumi embraced her little sister. "Now can we eat?" Chouji asked face pallid. "You owe us our lunch" Naruto said, "Stupid, you're noisy" Sasuke said, "Right" Itachi said. Just go to the restaurant and hand them this" Itachi said as he handed Naruto a stab.

With that everyone left leaving Itachi and Ryumi. "That Itachi, he sure is something" Chiaka said, "Good work" Tsunade thought. "He may even be the best guardian there is" Kurenai said, "He did very well, he still has his heart" Gai said, "this is good, love conquers all!" Jiraiya said jotting down some notes. "Oh boy" Asuma and Kakashi sighed.

"Will you tell me now?" Ryumi asked as she ate. "**_mangekyou sharingan, a special type of sharingan, it gives the person remarkable powers but in exchange for this power, special requirements are to be given, and that's to kill your closest friend. And that night I committed the crime, you were the first I can think of, you were my closest friend but I couldn't kill you… I just couldn't that's why I tried to hate you, tried to get away… I was saving you from myself.. And others did this before me. This was the reason why the Uchiha clan became smaller through the years, relatives die or disappear mysteriously so I did this and acquired mangekyou sharingan, I killed Shisu instead. I looked up to him as a brother and then I killed the whole clan leaving my brother and me the sole carrier of the bloodline because I wanted to start a new clan. A new Uchiha clan wherein the secret of mangekyou, will forever be kept. Wherein no one will die because of power, mangekyou will forever be lost together with the souls of whom I have killed, it is a long term goal but still, the guilt, no mater how much I wash my hands the smell and the stain of blood wont come off I will forever carry this, Sasuke, at least all that I was able to make him feel was anger, I don't want him to feel the way I do, it is better that he is mad with me rather than to feel the same guilt I am feeling, this much worst than revenge, lost or whatever,"_**

"I understand" Ryumi said as she looked at her hands, "My hands are just like yours" Itachi looked at her, and outside was Sasuke listening to what Itachi had said. For moment he understood everything. "Why are you here?" Ryumi asked, "Have you ever thought of it?" Itachi felt Sasuke's presence. "I… want to be forgiven" Itachi answered, "By whom?" Ryumi smiled, "By the people I love" Itachi replied, "Itachi, you cant be forgiven if you cant forgive yourself" Ryumi said, "I… I am trying to forgive myself too", "Have you forgiven me?" Itachi asked as he looked at Ryumi. Ryumi squeezed Itachi's cheeks "Your apology wasn't necessary, we're cool" She playfully said, "I'm glad" Itachi replied, "Hey, it feels lighter" he said

"I wanna get up now" Ryumi said, "You're still sick" Itachi said as he held Ryumi's forehead, then Ryumi held Itachi's hand on her forehead. "I'll be fine". "Hey, akatsuki right? What is it about?" Ryumi asked hesitantly, it took a while before Itachi could answer he too has been thinking, "What now? With me and akatsuki?" He thought. "It's ok if you're not ready yet" Ryumi said as she got off the bed, "Just tell me if its ok, I can wait" she said as she sat on the wheel chair. Itachi smiled "you don't need that" he said as he approached Ryumi, "I just want a ride" Ryumi protested as she held the wheels of he wheelchair. Itachi held the handle as he pushed the wheelchair, "Where do you wanna go?" he asked, "Anywhere but here" Ryumi answered.

On their way out nurses and other patients greeted them. "Itachi-kun" Ryumi said, "Why?" Itachi replied as he peered down at Ryumi, "I'm still hungry" Ryumi answered, "very well, let's go to the restaurant then" Itachi answered. When the got there they saw everyone eating, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Rocklee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba Asuma, Kakashi, Rin, Natsume, Kurenai, and Aya. When they saw Itachi and Ryumi, Aya immediately ran to hug her, "Onesan!" she cried as she embraced her sister, "Looks like someone got hungry after a food strike huh?" Asuma said, "Well it was hard work you know". Ryumi replied as she smiled at Aya, "I am not drunk!" Natsume said as she drank the sake in the bottle. "More!" She demanded, the table was large enough to accommodate everyone. "What's wrong with you guys?" Kakashi was reading his novel book and Asuma was drinking sake with Kurenai, Rin and Natsume. Ryumi asked as she looked at the children. "Food…" Naruto muttered, "We've been here for ages" Kiba followed, "still, no food" Chouji cried. "Oh geez" Shikamaru sneered though his stomach was rumbling as well. "This is too much diet for me" Ino sighed as she crossed her legs. Ryumi laughed, "This is my fault" She said, "we better do something right Itachi?" Ryumi asked, "We?" Itachi replied, "Yeah WE!" Ryumi said, "Why WE? Why not YOU?" Itachi said, "Oh c'mon" she said as she got off the wheel chair and pulled Itachi to the kitchen.

"Okay, start cooking!" Ryumi said cheerfully, "huh?" Itachi asked, "I want those things your mom used to cook!", "Why me?" Itachi asked. "Because I said so" Ryumi pouted, "Please?" she followed. Itachi washed his hands, "fine" he muttered as I sat on the table watching him prepare.

Ryumi's thoughts

It reminded me of our good old days, when we were young. We were teenagers; we would just hang around and have fun teasing, wrestling, throwing things at each other. He was my best friend. We are often said as a couple, but we would just laugh about it and think how impossible that would be because we… we are more than that… I think…

I don't know why but, its not a crush, I love him, during missions, he wouldn't let me do something that can hurt me, often times when we are going to have ANBU missions, we would leave Rin and Shien and do missions on our own (back then Rin was going out with Kakashi) and Shien was late all the time so we didn't bother waiting for him, well I did Itachi didn't. There was his one time when Itachi and me played a prank on everyone, making them think that we are a couple, how we laughed at them. Some were shocked others were like, "We know"… but ever since that incident Itachi started acting like a real boyfriend material. You know, fetching me. Walking me home, hanging out. Making sure I was okay. It was weird at first but then somehow we got used to it, we never got a chance to tell to everyone that it all started as a joke.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi asked as he disturbed Ryumi's daydreaming. "Daydreaming again?" He followed. "No…" Ryumi answered, "I was merely…err thinking of something" She answered. "Right" Itachi replied as he began to stir what he was cooking. "Hey, Itachi." Ryumi said as she played with her necklace. "What?" Itachi answered, "You remember that time when we tried to take off Kakashi-kuns mask?" "Yes, why?" Itachi answered, "nothing, I just remembered" came the reply of Ryumi as she slid off the table and stood by the window. "How about the time when we tried to cheat on the test by using sharingan against Anko?" Ryumi said, "Yes and you were the one who tried to cheat not me" Itachi replied smiling slightly. "Well you still used the sharingan it means you cheated as well" Ryumi pouted, "Well, at least you passed" Itachi replied. "Yeah I did" Ryumi said as she smiled. Then suddenly…

That awkward silence again. "If only I could turn back time" Ryumi said to herself which Itachi heard, Hearing this, Itachi stood behind Ryumi and rested his head on her neck, "You cant turn back time, but we can make up for the times we've lost" Itachi said, Ryumi was speechless as Itachi held her, this was the feeling of being protected, of being loved, like you've been suddenly covered by a thick blanket in the cold.

It was a moment when, "IM HUNGRY!" Naruto bursted the door open and immediately Itachi and Ryumi separated, Naruto was thinking of what he just saw, "Did I saw something that was not supposed to be seen?" he asked, Itachi was really pissed as he began cooking again. "Iie there was nothing goin on really you go ahead it is nearly finished" Ryumi said blushing really hard. "Right" Naruto said as he went back. Both Itachi and Ryumi sighed. "Itachi that egg is pretty beat up" Ryumi said as Itachi came to realize that the egg was pretty beat up. "Let me help you with that" Ryumi said as she pushed Itachi, Itachi pushed her as well then soon they began to play around…just like before…

Well dinner was fun, everyone listened to stories told by both Tsunade and Jiraiya about their childhood days, even foolish things they do that even Orochimaru took part in. it was such a shame that Orochimaru became…different. Those good old times…everyone shared their own that night was so lively everyone laughing even Itachi smiled and forced himself not to laugh. "If only I could turn back time" Ryumi thought.

Nicky Mail:

This was my favorite chapter ever! I am so good! I totally found a way to clear off Itachi's sentence! He is not a villain anymore! (Claps) woohoo I have mastered the art of reasoning. Maybe I should become lawyer, no matter how convicted my client may be I can could get him out of the case. I like it yeah….(daydream) It's still a shame Orochimaru became bisexual.. I mean different, well you know bad.. lol it would really be nice if he could be good again, maybe I should make another OC wherein Orochimaru will have to help out…What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Wrath of Thunder 

Somewhere outside the gates of Konoha, "I will kill you…you who pretended to be my friend" a man muttered with sleek blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hey I'm just gonna go to the church okay?" Ryumi said as she waited for Natsume's reply. Natsume was painting her fingernails and Aya had just gone out with Ino and Sakura. "Sure, isn't Itachi coming with you?" she asked "no…" she answered. "Ok, bye then, don't forget to bring me back something I could eat" Natsume reminded as she brushed off her long silver hair.

Ryumi tied her hair in a high ponytail and braded it, her hair reached to the end of her back! She remembered how Itachi liked girls with long hair. She wore a pink outfit that day. As she walked out of the palace, Itachi cornered her, "Are you sure you'll go off without me?" Itachi asked, "Yup" Ryumi answered coyly. For a moment Itachi hesitated, then with puppy dog eyes Ryumi was able to convince him. "Ryumi, you've changed" Itachi said, Ryumi merely smiled as she held Itachi's cheeks and slightly pinched it, "Yes, I have, I wont remain a child forever Itachi-kun I am strong now" She said as she walked past him, "Trust me, Itachi-kun if you followed me, I'm never going to forgive you" Ryumi said as she made the run for it.

Ryumi arrived in the chapel, an old abandoned chapel where nobody really goes. It was a mystery, how did that chapel got there in the first place. But it was a memorable place for Ryumi. When she entered she suddenly felt strange. Like she's watching a movie of flashing memories. The old church has its roofs holed and the sun beaming brightly at the insides of the church. The stained glass added colors to the flowers that had grown inside the old ruins the chairs were disarranged and the walls crumbled but still… this place was where she had her first kiss…

She remembered it….

Itachi held her hair, they were thirteen… he rested his arms against her shoulders and his forehead against hers then stared at each other before Itachi kissed her… softly, like butterfly kiss. He respects her then he moved away, both blushing slightly when they kissed each other again. This time it was sincere and passionate. They locked each other in sweet embrace. This was a feeling where you would just wish that time would stop and you would remain like that. But then it didn't last forever.

Shien stood there by the massive entrance shocked, he loved Ryumi yes he did but he cant believe it, Ryumi chose Itachi to be her guardian then this. Shien was very vocal, everyone knows he likes Ryumi, but no body noticed Ryumi and Itachi falling for each other. Shien went berserk as he ran away, He can't believe it, like he has been betrayed by two of his closest friends, he thought Itachi and him has an understanding. Itachi chased after him followed by Ryumi then… lighting struck Shien!

They found no body but it was positive that was struck by a very strong lighting, no one could've survived that…. That is where she got her strong fear of thunder Keraunophobia

Finally she remembered too many memories…

Ryumi held the pendant of her necklace. "So many things had happened" She said, then she heard footsteps, thinking of Itachi she looked behind her smiling. But what she saw was not Itachi… it was a man, a man with sleek blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and on his shoulder was the unconscious Sasuke, "SASUKE-KUN" Ryumi screamed as the man threw Sasuke towards her.

Ryumi caught Sasuke and laid him on the soft bed of flowers, the man glare at her, "Where is he?" the man demanded as Ryumi faced him her eyebrows crossed, she didn't answer, "where is he?" he demanded again. "No one is here!" Ryumi snapped, and then finally the man entered the part where there is light so that Ryumi can see him better. To her shock! She clasps her hands and her eyes widened, her heart beating fast. "Shien!" she cried as she ran towards him thinking Shien would embrace her, "he is alive! I really can't believe this!" Ryumi thought. But as she was just a foot from Shien he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her! She was shocked as she tried to break free from him. Then she felt something tingle in her spines and she fell unconscious. For a moment…

Back in konoha, everyone has spread the news that Ryumi was missing, "it has been hours since she left!" Tsunade said panicking. "Damn it! I never should have let her go" Itachi hissed. Then Shien stood on top of the palace roof. Everyone saw him carrying both Ryumi and Sasuke, Shien tilted Ryumi's head and kissed her, Then he held up Ryumi but the hair on the right hand and Sasuke's neck on the left who were both unconscious. " Who is more important to you" Shien asked, "Shien! Damn you" Itachi yelled as he glared at him his eyes threatening him and his anger raging. "I told you, if I can't have her, no one will" Shien said as he threw Sasuke toward him, he hurled what seemed to be lightning while Sasuke was falling, Itachi caught him. Sakura screamed, then finally Itachi placed Sasuke near him.

"Let her go" Itachi demanded, his voice stoic. Shien held unconscious Ryumi in the air and began pulling of her buttons one by one. "No way!" Aya cried, as Natsume was about to attack Itachi stopped her and jumped over the roof and aimed at Shien, "don't you dare touch her!" Itachi said as he was about to attach, Shien pushed Ryumi towards Itachi. Immediately Tsunade and Shizume came to Ryumi and Sasuke's aid. "Darn it, what is happening!" Tsunade said.

"I can't believe it, Shien is alive" Kakashi muttered, "Yeah" Jiraiya said looking stern, "What's goin on?" Naruto asked, watching both Sakura and Ino mend Sasuke while Aya was with her sister. " Let's finish this" Itachi said, "I have waited for so long Itachi, to take what is most important to you, just like how you took Ryumi" Shien said, Itachi attacked him with clones but he was moving too fast. "Ryumi is not your property she has the right to choose" Itachi said, "and he chose you?" Shien sneered, "Well I don't think so. She is mine" he said as he hurled a lighting bolt at Itachi which was dodged. With the sound of that Ryumi awoke trembling. Shien laughed hysterically. "I am from the hidden lighting country" he said, "I got my power that day that day you betrayed me" he hurled another and Ryumi screamed. "That's right Ryumi scream" he said, Itachi bit his lips that it bled. Ryumi was palpitating really hard, seeing this Itachi clenched his fists and soon everyone felt a strong amount of chakra coming from Itachi.

Tsunade explained the current situation that Shien Kasuya is a missing nin from the hidden thunder country. That he received his power from the god of thunder himself that day he disappeared.

Itachi's chakra became visible to the naked eye. With this Shien attacked with a thunder in his clenched fists he tried to hit Itachi and he was moving with lightning speed. "Your speed is useless" Itachi said, "Really?" Shien sneered. "My sharingan can see the movement even before you can execute it" Itachi said. "Then take this!" the man cried as he made handseals and immediately lighting began to strike nonstop in Konoha, like it was raining lightning. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya made a barrier for everyone, this s when the jounins were aware that something was happening. Itachi however was enduring the pain from the lightning and focused more on releasing chakra, he got hit here and there, Ryumi screamed for his name but he didn't listen.

Trembling Ryumi broke from the barrier and ran to Itachi's aid before anybody could stop her "RYUMI!" Natsume cried, "NEEE-CHAN" Aya followed, but Ryumi as soon as reaching Itachi held him from behind, "We can do this" She said trembling, "Ryumi…" Itachi thought. And then chakra began to envelope the two of them. The bearer of light and her guardian, this was their bond. Itachi opened his eyes, his eyes now narrow and deadly, "KATON: AMATERASU no JUTSU" he cried and with this, Black flames came forth from his mouth, Ryumi holding on to him tight transferring her chakra to his. The flames were huge and immediately it swallowed Shien. It took about 2 minuits before Itachi could drain off the fire. Both he and Ryumi fell to their knees.

Nicky mail:

Ok I was just experimenting with the amaterasu okay? I just thought it would be cool, reviews please


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Leader of Akatsuki, The Sanin Examinations 

Ryumi was clenching the soil when Itachi stood up, grievous. "Itachi, we had to do it right?" Ryumi asked, "We had no other choice ne? We had to fight him," Ryumi asked trembling. "He was not the same" Itachi answered, "When you went away, a lot happened, things have changed and change is the only constant thing, we must accept them no matter how tough or painful it can be, if forgetting the past is painful, moving on is a lot more" Itachi answered.

The jounins have then arrived, Tsunade has already dispersed the barrier and there wearing an Akatsuki coat covering half his face was a man, he was floating in air, Itachi looked up but wasn't surprised to see him there, Slowly the man descended and Ryumi stood up and looked at him. He was like a god; Her heart started beating fast, her sweat now cold, she knew that man very well. The man removed his Akatsuki cloak revealing his face. "No way!" Tsunade said, "He is alive?" Jiraiya wasn't able to believe it. Even Kakashi was confused. For there was the man respected by many, the man know as the strongest shinobi who ever lived, the man thought to be dead…Yondaime.

But then to think that the shocking sequence of events wasn't enough, "FATHER!" Ryumi and Aya chorused, "Ryumi…Itachi…" Yondaime said, his voice stoic and serious. For a moment there was silence, "Itachi Uchiha, don't forget where your loyalties lie… remember it was I who placed you in that position of power, it was I who harnessed your abilities" "I haven't forgotten, Yondaime-sensei but I will never leave Ryumi" Itachi answered looking at him straight in the eye, "What do you mean to say?" Ryumi demanded, expecting an answer from either of the two. "Ryumi, how dare you disobey me, haven't I told you to stay away from this world, haven't I told you to stop being a ninja and to forget the ways of being one?" Yondaime said, he was the man feared most by Ryumi, "I..have been doing whatever you told me father..demo.. I have my own decisions now! I never complained, I did everything you asked me to without hesitation but to take away this joy…" Ryumi cried, "You.. You were the one who called me that night. You didn't want me with Itachi and you turned Shien against us, now I know what you're doing" she said.

"Itachi and Shien have their decisions and I was doing it for your own safety, for your own good" Yondaime said, "And I have no decision?" Ryumi fired back, "I want to live my life the way I wanted it to be father, I don't want to be your pawn anymore, you are the strongest obstacle against my dream" Ryumi answered. "You know what is good for you and yours alone, your reputation but you never cared about me, what I think or feel!" Ryumi answered back, this time she was determined. Her tears faded. "What is your dream?" He asked, "To be like my mother!" Ryumi answered, then Yondaime felt her. Blue-haired, golden-eyed, Yumi. His beloved wife, her spirit, he felt it inside his daughter. Slowly he raised his arms, "very well, before everyone watching, "Uchiha Itachi, Mikagure Ryumi, I am now going to give you your sanin examination. Only then Itachi and Ryumi noticed that there were civilians watching, "A sanin exam? Now?" Tsunade said, Yondaime held out two bells tied in his necklace, "If the two of you are able to retrieve both of these bells and defeat me, then I am now going to give you the title as the youngest sanins in history" Yondaime said.

"This is a bell training" Jiraiya said, "Now we'll see how good you've gotten" he continued "We are lucky to witness this" Kakashi said. "Bell training?" Sasuke asked.

Ryumi looked at Itachi and smiled, "Ready?" she asked, "Yeah, lets finish this" he said as he finally took off his shirt revealing his toned muscles and a red ribbon tied around his left bicep. Ryumi smiled for she on the other hand was wearing the red ribbon on her neck all this time. "This is the real test huh?" Ryumi said, "I cant use sharingan to cheat you off this time" Itachi answered as he pulled out his katana. Yondaime was in a defensive mode. Itachi made the attack followed by Ryumi.

Itachi used his katana while Ryumi uses hand to hand. This was how they fight in competitions. Itachi and Ryumi, they move in such a graceful manner that it seems that they were dancing, every motion has rhythm, somehow they knew what was in each other's mind. But Yondaime was a challenge, defending himself against two of the most powerful ninjas. Both were smiling, like their good old days of glory, this confused Yondaime, like they are happy with the danger they are facing.

Attacks went on for several moments in a swift manner; no one showed any signs of neither tiring nor giving up. Then finally Yondaime was able to notice Ryumi weakening. In order for Ryumi to increase her attack damage, she gathers up charkas on her fists and her feet, this way she can make powerful punches and kicks which is very effective resulting to Yondaime's bruises. Noticing this he quickly created a purplish rasennggan and hit Ryumi right in her midsection, "Darn it!" Itachi muttered as Ryumi was thrown right away and hit a nearby tree. "Now it's just you and me" Yodaime said, as he was able to use both his hands to defend himself, Itachi's eyes became mangekyou.

Ryumi however was revitalizing herself from the hit and gathering chakra as well. Yondaime is now doing the attacking in taijutsu and Itachi the defense; Yondaime's speed is amazing that Itachi can't find the right timing for his attack. Finally he was able to kick Yondaime though it didn't damage him at least he was able to get further away from him. Now this battle took a while and somehow it pains Ryumi to see this sight. The most important men in her life, fighting… Though it is a test, she knew there was a conflict between Itachi and her father that they can only express by fighting. Before anyone could notice Ryumi. She was now in her celestine state. Blue haired and golden eyed with strange markings on her cheek and forehead. Everyone felt her chakra.

She stood up, Yondaime and Itachi suddenly stopped to look at her. "Itachi-kun, it's my turn.. This time, rest" Ryumi said as she approached them, "Demo, are you sure…" "I will be fine" Ryumi answered, then Itachi fainted and Ryumi caught him. Itachi used a technique that puts you in a subconscious state to revitalize and accumulate more chakras,

"Are you going to fight your own father?" Yondaime asked, Ryumi didn't answer he just stared at him. No, she couldn't do it, seeing him in front of her, she is still scared of him, Yondaime was about to hit her but she didn't move, she just let it happen, "So I see you cant fight me" Yondaime said, "If that's the case then I would just.." then Yondaime eyed for the unconscious Itachi beside Ryumi, with a fist full of chakra ready, he made the hit, but no, for Ryumi took the hit, protecting Itachi, blood splattered on her fathers fist which was still on her chest, "Why?" Yondaime asked worried, he held her by her wrist and pushed her away, "Because… because he is important.. That's why" Ryumi said. With a rasenggan ready in his right palm, Yondaime took another aim on Itachi, this time Yondaime jumped to hit Itachi from above. Then, Ryumi leaned over Itachi and again taking the hit, her spinal cord damaged, she was knocked off motionless. Her immobile body rested on Itachi's, blood came from her mouth, and she was having internal bleeding and yes, being hemophilic blood rushed out nonstop and immediately Itachi awakened sat down with his arms wrapped around Ryumi. He realizes what Ryumi has done. "Having that much power has side effects huh? In her case it's hemophilia" Tsunade said. Itachi slowly carried Ryumi in the shade, Ryumi was conscious but she couldn't move. Her blue hair spread to the grass like the sea.

"Why can't she stop bleeding?" Yondaime asked with a worried tone, "You don't know she's hemophilic?" Itachi asked. "She never told me" Yondaime answered, "She never complains, and you never noticed" Itachi answered in a fighting position he too has red markings on his face and a black tattoo twisted in his arms, "Those markings…" Yodaime said, "markings. The true power of the blood limit, its not just an eye technique" Itachi answered as he attacked Yondaime nonstop this time his attacks were faster than ever! You can't even see it in the naked eye! Yondaime was thrown several meters away that were only prevented by a boulder with Itachi's right hand punch. Itachi was panting, he has never used this limit break before, and he doesn't even know the side effects. After several moments, Yondaime stood up, this time the seal of the demon fox was engraved on his stomach that was visible because of Itachi's attacks. The demon fox possessed him.

"No way" Itachi muttered, "I am not in the condition to fight someone like him, not now, I am not at my fullest" Itachi said, surely he can always use his mangekyou, tsukiyomi to trap Yondaime his world, but Itachi has too much respect for him that he battles using his trained jutsu techniques. If there is Itachi's weakness that is his use of chakra, almost all of his jutsus require a lot of chakras and his chakra is very limited. This is where Ryumi comes in the picture; Ryumi is called "The Bearer of Manna", and what does that mean? Ryumi is walking powerhouse of chakra, she never runs out of it, she does the healing, regenerating, and the transferring of chakras while Itachi does the attacks, that's how they used to be 4 years ago… but with a side effect, a mere body of a 17 year old is not capable of holding that amount of power, ones overused her body can be destroyed or worst the chakra outburst, where everything can be destroyed just like what happened before.

Right then Yondame was filled with red chakras. He sneered at Itachi as he ran towards him; Itachi saw that Ryumi was finally moving so he didn't dodge Yondaime's attack so that Ryumi can still have time. This time Itachi and Yondaime was below a cliff and yes, aerial combat, aerial taijutsu but Itachi, though at full defense was still severely damaged for Yondaime's entire body was surrounded by red chakra that his every attack though dodged is still damaging. Itachi's arms are bleeding but he didn't mind, finally they reached the end of the cliff where the last hit was made by Yondaime and hit Itachi's neck, Itachi vomited blood, his sight blurry, his organs damaged, he has no other choice. "I have to use it then" Itach said, "I wont give up" Then within a split second Itachi was enveloped in a whirl of black chakra, Itachi tried to hold it but still he yelled in pain. "Itachi STOP!" came Ryumi's voice as she jumped through the cliff and ran towards Itachi, "No!" Itachi answered, his voice shaky. "I cannot control you, don't rely on me!" Ryumi cried, "Don't use it!" she yelled. "You are the only one that can stop me after this" Itachi answered no one knows what was going on behind the whirls of chakra. "We will do it together then!" Ryumi said as she released a strong amount of chakra, the light, the chakra of light. Seeing that this could mean danger, Yondaime decided to aim for Ryumi, with a red rasenggan on both hands, he ran towards Ryumi, but before rasenggan could hit Ryumi, there were two hands who caught his, gripping Yondaime's wrist tightly was Itachi?…

His hair longer, his nails sharp and his fangs, with red and black markings in his face and body, his naked torso revealing the strange symbols, his hair was spread in his back and his eyes.. his eyes were bloody than death. It was not mangekyou, it was different. Yondaime's power was still overwhelming as he tried to thrust his rasenggan on Itachi's chest but behind Itachi, the whirls of light stopped and like a bird tat broke free from ones grip, a pair of large wings spread beautifully and wrapped itself around Itachi. "RYUMI?" Yondaime was shocked, "these two had that kind of power?" he thought as he distanced away from the two. Slowly the wings revealed Itachi and Ryumi. Ryumi made the transformation as well. Long, silver hair and gray eyes, "the power of light and darkness huh?" Yondaime said, he then began to form another rasenggan, no it is not rasenggan it was bigger, while doing this Ryumi began to chant while Itachi transferred on the opposite side to form hand seals, Yondaime was cornered but he didn't mind, he continued with the creation of another strange power which was hued in a wide range colors. It took about 30 seconds when Yonaime was able to create it, it was as big as a ball and seemed like a rainbow of pastel colors inside a glass bowl. He ran towards the nearer person who was Ryumi. But at the same time both Itachi and Ryumi opened their eyes.

The ritual was finished, Yondaime stopped, and no literally he stopped. Time freezing technique. Yondaime was stuck in space, he is still in a running position, he couldn't move a single muscle, and the ball was still in his hands. The bird, the falling leaves, the wind. It all stopped and the only ones moving normally in the area was Ryumi and Itachi. So with a white rasenggan on Ryumi and a black one on Itachi that he copied, they aimed at the stationary Yondaime. The time freezing technique, a forgotten jutsu was revived together with the inventors, the Goddess of Light and the God of Darkness with the most powerful element, Time.

They were just about to hit Yondaime Itachi from the back, Ryumi in front when…

Sasuke: NIISAN!

Aya:NEECHAN

Then Ryumi and Itachi suddenly came to their senses like they've been awaken out of a trance. They realized they had the rasenggan, and that they froze time, Ryumi and Itachi looked at each other, centering Yondaime, they smiled as they dispersed the rasenggan, they pulled out the bells from Yondaime's neck then everything went to normal. The bird flew, the leaves fell slowly the wind continued, the grass danced Ryumi was Ryumi again and Itachi was Itachi again. As time revived the ball of whatever it is from Yondaime dispersed and he fell to the ground, Itachi caught him and Ryumi held his hands.

"We got it" Ryumi said as she dangled the bells, Yondaime smiled as he held his daughters face, "You…You were just like your mother" He said, hearing this Ryumi cried, her dream…

"Let's go back home dad I am now content, everything I fine now" Ryumi said "I have a confession" Yondaime said, "Your mother cheated death for me" he began, "I was meant to die when I sealed the demon fox but then your mother gave me life, she died giving her life to me, I then lived secretly, I lived a life with a purpose and that is to make sure you and Itachi are guided, I misguided you instead but you guys were able to look for the right path. Now, I am not needed anymore", "What do you mean by that?", she demanded "I took you to another world, a world where your mother came from fearing that you may accumulate the responsibility of a Bearer but your mother was the one who opened the portal that is why you discovered Konoha, and it was I who summoned you to come back and I who summoned you here, do you wish to return?" he asked. "Iie, I found my home here" Ryumi answered, "Good, for I can no longer bring you back ones I'm…" "What do you mean?" Ryumi cried, "It's time Ryumi, I am tired, and I miss Yumi" he said tearing. "But father" Ryumi protested. "Take care of Aya and even Natsume and you" Yondaime looked at Itachi, "I've influenced you when you were ANBU huh? I put you in a lot of trouble; I put you in Akatsuki but as your last mission from me, take care of Ryumi, and your brother and look after this village the two of you and say hi to them for me" "Yes" Itachi and Ryumi chorused as Yondaime took one last look at the sun and….

"Ryumi-san" a voice said, Ryumi looked back and saw them there, the so-called Goddess of Light and God of Darkness they were human? "You…you helped us" Ryumi said, "We have been released" the woman said, she has the same blue hair and gold eyes and a man stood behind her has long black hair and black eyes. "Anyalesca" the woman said, "Khai" the man followed, "We were the first of the Uchiha and Kanazake" she said, they wore traditional clothes. "Our blood has been sealed and for generations, your family has savored the power of the celestine and the sharingan, the family of Uchiha and Kanezake has sealed the ultimate power fearing that it can be very destructive but you released that when the two of you used it" Anyalesca explained, "Thank you" the man said, "We are going to grant you a wish" Anyalesca said, "For releasing us from a century's old curse" Khai said, Ryumi looked at his dead father on her arms, Itachi looked at her.

"We cannot bring the dead to live again, we have the power of doing it but they themselves are the ones who chose to rest, they are tired, but they are happy now, I know what you want Ryumi" Anyalesca said, "and I am willing to give it to you just so you could know how it feels, even for one day" "It is enough" Ryumi sobbed, "Even for just one day"…with that Ryumi felt warm, light surrounded them as she saw Anyalesca and Khai walking away with her last words, "To live a life without deaths, to live with ones you love"

Nicky mail:

Well I got tired doing this chapter, I don't know if you guys can understand it, but writing is hard specially fighting scenes, I really don't know how to put it in words unlike before, I really had trouble writing this I was thinking if you can get the picture in my head. And I am dead serious right now, I don't have any idea whether I should continue or not, I'm really sorry… its just so hard… I wanna know how you guys feel…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: My Only Wish…

Sasuke woke up the next morning, surely he remembered what had happened Ryumi and Itachi, a match against the 4th hokage, two people appearing out of nowhere then… "Hey this is my.." Sasuke scanned the surroundings and found himself in his room, properly cleaned and everything is neat. "Why am I here?" he asked. It was like awaking from a dream. He heard someone downstairs so he went down in a hurry and scampered through the stairs. "Lunch time" the woman said, "Mom?" Sasuke thought. The woman with jet-black hair and angelic face peered down at him while smiling gleefully, "this must be a dream" Sasuke said, "no it is not" his mom said "but" Sasuke protested, "One day…" his mom said as she began arranging the table wares. "We get to live with you guys for one day" she said, though inside her one-day is not enough to fill everything up. Hearing this, Sasuke stared on the floor, his mother heard sobs, "Why just one day?" he cried, his mother immediately came to him and hugged him. "It is enough for us" she said, "to see how much you and you're brother have grown, to see how much the two of you become stronger and t have grown to be so handsome" his mother then wiped the tears from Sasuke's eyes. "You better call your brother and your father outside" she said wiping her own tears. "He is here too? Everything is all right now?" Sasuke said, "After what he did?" "Yes, everything is fine now, we love him as much as we love you, now get going now soup is getting cold"

So Sasuke ran forth outside and saw everyone. The Uchiha's territory, the clan was alive, all Uchiha's were busy with their lives those who died are well… alive. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes but smiled instead. "Sasuke" a stoic voice called him, he knew the voice very well. He looked and there he saw his father and brother, "Father!" Sasuke said as he ran to greet. No to embrace his father, his father merely smiled at him, "you look strong" his father said, "as expected of my children" his father said, Sasuke looked at Itachi then both laughed, their father laughed with them as they entered the house. "What is going on?" his mother said in a curious tone. "Boys have just grown as I want them to be" his dad said, everyone sat and said grace before they ate.

"So this must have been life if you were with us" Sasuke said, "Yeah, well it's good but I still don't know why you guys abandoned this place" his father said, "I have just taught Itachi how to take care of everything while we're gone, you must be honored the two of you.." his faher continued, "you own all of this land" "We do?" Sasuke asked "Everything" Itachi said, "Wow" Sasuke said helping himself with his mom's cooking. They haven't done this for years, eating together as a family. "But then, you'll have to go away too right?" Sasuke asked, "Well" his father said, "Living is good but rest is better, you better look at the bright side of things" he said, "Ok, nii-san" give me one. "If everyone is alive" Itachi began. Drinking first. "You and Akane would get married" There was a twisted look on Sasuke's face. "Akane-chan?" Sasuke said.

Akane is the most irritating, noisiest girl Sasuke has ever met, and she is his cousin. "Why?" he asked irritably, "It's a tradition marrying ones cousin, father was the one who made the arrangement" Itachi answered. "Well, whom were you supposed to get married to?" Sasuke asked, "Secret" Itachi answered as his mother and father laughed.

After eating, Itachi and Sasuke were asked to leave the clan for a while, their father said, it's a surprise. So Itachi and Sasuke walked to the heart of Konoha. "Sasuke.." Itachi said, Sasuke looked at his brother in the eyes, which was black and more relaxed. "Yeah?" he answered, "I am sorry" he said, both stopped walking they stared at each other. Sasuke felt something in his throat. "This must have been life for you, I took it away, you would have been better this way" Itachi said. Sasuke smiled, "It's It's ok now, kick the ground and move on right?" Sasuke said, "It happened, I'm just glad I got to be with them again" Sasuke said as he began walking, "Race you off the village!" Sasuke said as he began to run Itachi smiled and was right behind him.

They arrived by a big house, "Where is this?" Sasuke asked, there were clashes of things being thrown here and there, Itachi sighed, when he was about to open the door, Yondaime slid in, "Yondaime-sensei?" Itachi said, "It's Yumi, hide, I must hide!" he said as he teleported. A woman went out as well, "Yumi-sama?" Itachi said, a beautiful woman looked at the two, "Oh Darling!" she said as she embraced both Itachi and Sasuke in a tightening grip, "Oh you two have grown so much, They are inside, please enter" she said as she slowly let go of them, "well I better leave you two, I have to go finish something" she said as she tailed Yondaime.

"Are they always like that?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah" Itachi said. So Itachi and Sasuke entered and were greeted by Natsume holding Naruto upside down, "Good morning" Ryumi said as she gestured both Sasuke and Itachi to sit down. They have just finished their lunch. Aya was reading a book and Ryumi was drinking tea. "What's Naruto doing here?" Sasuke asked, "Well" Aya began "Just so happens that Dad was the one who adopted him and so he is our brother" she said, "I really cant believe it" Aya sighed. "He eats nonstop and he ate my ring!" Natsume said shaking Naruto. "You better stop it Natsume, he doesn't look too good" Ryumi said, so Natsume let go of Naruto.

"It's so boring" Aya whined as Ryumi washed the dishes, "What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked, "I know! Let's go see the Third!" Naruto said, hearing this Ryumi stopped what she was doing. "Right" Ryumi said. Finally everything was cleared off. They walked up to the palace, Sasuke, Naruto and Aya quarreling every now and then, upon entering, they met Kakashi Rin and Obito outside, Rin came along with them but Itachi, Obito and Kakashi were left outside to talk.

Ryumi was silent all the time while Rin was busy chatting with Natsume and the trio is still arguing. Finally they met, in the hall where everyone seemed to be fixing up Yondaime and Yumi. Konohamaru and Asuma were with Sarutobi, Tsunade and Shizune were there as well of course Jiraiya was there too; there were jounins as well. It was like a reunion, well just so happened that Yumi was aware of how Yondaime treated the children when she died and now she is very furious about it and of course Yondaime didn't know what to say, he became the Yondaime everyone knew so well, a grown up version of Naruto only stronger. Of course it was all up to Aya and Ryumi to reconcile them, Yumi and Yondaime's points of view are always different but they got along real great but not this time, the 3rd merely laughed and Tsunade was approved of Yumi while Jiraiya was with Yondaime, and they even made everything worst. But in the end, everything went well with Yondaime acting goofy again.

For some time Ryumi spend some time with the 3rd hokage, everyone knew they were close. This time Ryumi didn't cry… she was happy… later on the souls will fade, everyone will disappear. And so they took pictures. Pictures of everyone how they wished they could remain like this forever but then one day… just one day was given to them. There was another party in town, this time commemorating everyone. The Uchiha's, the Hokage's, those who died in action

Everyone in Konoha were seated in a long table, jounins, chuunins, genins, hokages, everyone were enjoying their last few moments together. You would see how they laughed and enjoyed each other's company, the former team rivals, the fathers would be telling their childhood experiences, everyone would laughed at Akimichi's stories about their Chuunin and ANBU days, how they would get in trouble, how the Uchiha's were really popular among girls, how they participated in competitions ending as a beaten up champion and on how they met their wives. Now this is where almost all children left because of embarrassment with Shikamaru leaving the table first and using a kawarimi instead. Of course there to participate was Neji' dad and Hinata's, well it' god to see them together, Neji and Hinata felt like "real" cousins. The other teams did this as well and of course their parents pretend to not notice but they know…adult talk followed after that now that kids were gone. Like marriage arrangements among their children and of course the topic of Ryumi and Itachi…

Well everyone knew of the relationship except for Yondaime, he was so mad when he realized how blind he has been "I thought Itachi has a crush on her1 that's all!" he protested, "They have been going out since thirteen you idiot!" Yumi sneered, "WHAT, without my consent?" the man yelled, "You! Uchiha, how dare you allow you're son to do that to my daughter" Yondaime said, "They are grown up, they can decide for themselves" he replied, "and my son has chosen well" then they began quarreling. They were just like Naruto and Sasuke, everyone thought so…they were still up at past midnight, they really want to spend the most out of it. Sarutobi was then telling him his version of the stories based on an old man's points of view and how Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were and soon they were talking about the future. Yumi was glancing at Ryumi and the others every now and then before they began talking about their sons and daughters. Konohamaru however doesn't want to let go from Sarutobi's leg.

Ryumi and Itachi were together with the children. Itachi is now clean, no more guilt and what so ever. He is happy once again, Ryumi was too, if they could only use a time freezing jutsu… but it is time. Like being boxed by someone really hard, Ryumi was again swallowed by light. She knew it was time. "Everything happened so fast" she said, all she can hear are voices, voices of her loved ones, "Be careful" "Take care" "Be strong" "Don't forget us" "We love you…" and then, everyone stood up from the table and proceeded to the sea, Ryumi has a staff on her hand. It would be painful to send them away, but this is all the time they were given.

She waved her staff three times to the left then two to the right and then to the middle, and then she started to perform the ritual, wherein the souls would be sent back to heaven… she was trying hard not to cry while dancing. The water rose from the sea and the waves began to act gracefully under her feet and she was floating on water.

Soon those who were about to be sent began to become transparent, with this they took one last moment to embrace everyone, Neji was crying, seeing this Hinata did so as her uncle tapped her forehead. Konohamaru doesn't want to let go from Sarutobi's leg and he was crying like a baby, Tsunade tried to hide away her tears while embracing her brother and Dan. Jiraiya was then giving Yondaime tips but Jiraiya was crying so hard that he looked so funny, Aya and Yumi giggled but at the same time crying. And finally Sasuke and Itachi, one by one they were greeted by their relatives, their uncle and aunt embraced the two of them and Akane kissed Sasuke, then their father and mother. Their father was…crying, "I am so proud of you two.." he said, "I am honored to be your father" hearing this Sasuke and Itachi hugged their father and mother. Their mother kissed them as they bid them goodbye. Sasuke wiped his tears from his sleeves, Sakura and Ino were with their parents. Yonadaime and Yumi stood proud while watching their daughter, "She can take care of herself now" Yondaime thought as he smiled at Ryumi. Ryumi was glad, at least her parents can see her and how she has gotten stronger. Then the souls began to float and disappeared slowly from the night sky…

Then there they stood, below the cliff, still holding the bells, everyone still watching them. That was all, like it never happened they stood there but everyone present experienced being with the ones they love. Yondaime's body was no longer there. It really happened…she knows it. Later that afternoon they were inaugurated as the youngest sanins there is. When Itachi and Sasuke came home, they found everything cleaned up; their parents want them to continue living within the walls of the Uchiha household. In their main house, they found a letter and two katanas with the emblem of Uchiha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Akatsuki's Revenge

Everything went well in Konoha now… Ryumi, Natsume, Aya and Rin live together in the house where Yumi and Yondaime lived. Naruto would sometimes sleep over in Sasuke's place, the fact that the Uchiha compound is so huge, it's every kid's delight to roam around it, Itachi made Sasuke a training ground full of traps and whatsoever… poor Naruto.. nweize Itachi and Sasuke live together now… well that's sweet… but the thing is there were many ANBU who joined the new Police Force… the ones headed by the Uchiha, of course this was headed by Itachi and is fully supported by everyone.

The purpose of the Police Force is to defend the country while the ANBU's and jounins do the attack… that's how Tsunade sees it. Ryumi and Itachi.. Well they are not formally a couple unlike Rin and Kakashi…what's taking Itachi so long! Well.. Ino has finally gotten over Sasuke and Sakura well now that there is Aya with her long, beautiful hair is a threat enough. Neji and Hinata are as close as ever somehow Neji's dad explained to him his responsibilities as Hinata's cousin that he took gratefully of course as Rock Lee sees it Tenten and Neji are spending a lot more time together. His chances with Sakura are also brightening, somehow Sakura is sweet with him now… is it because finally she realized she has no chances with Sasuke or worst.. She pities Rock Lee.. This thought keeps him awake at night but he realized whatever is the source of Sakura's affection might as well it take it.. Another funny thing going on is Shikamaru and Temari's long distance relationship. Of course Ino got a little jealous now that Shikamaru has another woman in his life. But Shikamaru told her "You'll always be my number one" in a brotherly tone. Ino would smile coyly and reply, "That's right!" Well Shikamaru matured for sure but he is still clueless about girls and is still lazy. Now the only thing Ino is capable of doing is helping Chouji slim down and find him a girlfriend.

I don't know with Shino and Kiba… looks like Kiba has no plans of getting a girlfriend.. Is Akamaru a girl puppy? (JOKE SORRY!) Shino is already destined to marry someone else that' why he is not that emotionally attached to girls and Hinata? Well same old so so, her undying crush for the biggest brat there is Naruto.. Another funny thing is the jounins, Asuma and Kurenai thought trying to hide it are seeing each other.. Genma also has the thing for Natsume. Problem is Natsume cant commit to a relationship; she never had a boyfriend ever! Even is she is so beautiful and sexy she never had one… she is just plain scared (go Genma!) Gai… oh don't know he is a number one bachelor! He said he would concentrate on his students first "Yeah right" Jiraiya would reply.

And now that Ryumi and Itachi are sanins, Konoha is feared by many nations, the country is respected and looked up to. No one know the danger that awaits them…

It was only days before they became sanins when Itachi reported to Tsunade the possible things that can happened… and that's Orochimaru joining forces with the Akatsuki against Konoha, "I have thought about that" Tsunade replied, "We must be ready" she said, "They will attack today" Itachi said, "How can you be sure?" Ryumi asked shocked. "I just know…" Itachi replied. The jounins were present; it was a confidential meeting, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Izumo, Idate, Kotetsu, Genma, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka and Gai. There was silence; Ryumi knew how Itachi got the information.

"How strong are they?" Kurenai asked, "They were chosen by Yondaime-sensei himself, they are for sure stronger than us" Asuma said in an irritable tone. "We'll take them down by numbers" Kakashi said, "How many are they?" he asked, "Seven Akatsuki's and probably more form the Sound country" Itachi answered. "It would be wise to protect the country on all possible entrances" "the Police Force can repel the enemies from the Sound the ANBU will do the attacks" Idate said. Tsunade after deep thinking opened her eyes. "Right!" she began, "Anko, evacuate everyone" "Right" Anko replied as she teleported "Izumo, Kotetsu, gather up the jounins around Konoha report to them the current situation" "Yes" they chorused as they too teleported. "Asuma, Gai tell the ANBU to be ready and report to me their tactics" "YES!" they chorused then they were gone. "Shizune, tell Rin the situation and she will head the medical ninjas, Sakura will join them" "Right1" Shizune said as she headed on. "Iruka, Kakashi, lead the Chuunins, it's about time w see the potential in them" Tsunade said, "But!" Iruka protested, "They are ready" Itachi said, "Their batch is strong" Tsunade said. Hearing this Kkashi and Iruka smiled and they too were gone. "Idate, Genma call for the reinforcements" "Yes" they replied.

Tsunade clenched her fists "Now the two of you, we'll need your skills" She aid as she clenched her fists, "Go! You know what you should do!" she yelled, "Right on!" Ryumi replied as Itachi smiled at her. They got out with their spirits full and Tsunade was left alone. "This country cannot be destroyed by anyone" Tsunade said, "I and the ones who live here will protect this country" she thought.

And in no time everyone is ready as usual woman and children were with Anko. Shizune Sakura and Rin headed the medical ninjas; Aya and Natsume were with Sasuke and Naruto. The village was just getting ready when they heard a loud crash, the northern gates of Konoha was blasted open. "Here they come!" Kakashi said, with another loud bang that destroyed the southern gates and like swallows the enemies dove to attack the villagers. But there was no civilian present; everyone in Konoha was ready for battle.

And in the midst of them all giant snakes were summoned and another three-headed snake, "Long time no see" Orochimaru sneered with Kabuto on his side. "Finally" Jiraiya said on the distant. The Akstsuki's were easily recognized, wearing their red-clouded coats. Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Kamatari…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Beauty and the Beast

"Darn! Sakura was called on by the Hokage herself" Ino muttered as she jumped from roof to roof to look for her father at the same time to defend herself, "There are so many of them!" she said as she defends herself using taijutsu. The enemies just keep on coming at her, what more is that there is no one to help her, everybody is busy with someone and worst! She was nearing the giant snakes that were destroying anything they saw. With more enemies coming her way Ino performed hand seals that was the summoning technique. It was a summon given to her by Ryumi. When she hit the ground with her palms, a flower came out from it. "A flower?" an enemy said, Ino smiled as she snapped her fingers, the petals separated itself from the stem. There were so many lilac petals dancing in the air and the enemies were surrounded by it but what they didn't know is that when they get contact with the petals… it explodes. Ino left them at once Lucky girl she was spotted by the three headed serpent, the middle head opened its mouth and aimed at Ino, and two sticky substance splattered from its giant fangs, "It's too fast" Ino thought as she tried to protect herself.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a shield of sand in front of her she looked from behind and saw Gaara with his arms crossed on his chest. "You…" she muttered. Gaara looked at her with cold eyes, immediately she got up, "It would be best if you will leave this to me" he said, Ino pouted "It saw me first" she said as she threw poisoned flowers at it. "Those are not enough" Gaara said. Then all three heads spotted them. "This is not good" Ino said as she got her katana. "We'll have to cut off its head" Gaara said, "Go for the right, I'll have the left and the middle" Gaara said. Without a word Ino threw kunais at the right head to distract it. Gaara was on the other side of the roof with the other two.

"I wont let it happen" Ino said as she jumped on its head and tried to thrust the katana on its eyes with the thought that Sakura is better than her she began to feel anger. She bit her lips as she thrust the katana on whatever part of the serpents head thought it tried to strangle itself to get Ino off it. Then to her surprise the tail brushed her away as she hit a nearby tree. "It has a tail?" she asked, Gaara was busy with the other two heads, "Fine, the tail is mine" Ino said as Gaara checked on her. "Are you alright?" he asked, "Yeah, I'm super" she replied as she put herself together.

But inside she was not. There is no way that they could defeat these kinds of enemies, she saw Gaara on his knees immediately she ran toward him. "You ok?" she asked, "what are you doing here?" he yelled his shoulders bloody, "you must not leave your post!" "I must not leave my comrades!" she snapped. "You must prioritize the mission first!" he protested, "NO! I will not leave you here? In Konoha we prioritize our friends" Ino said as she covered Gaara… Ino blocked her body as the tail with a thorn sticking out on it hit Ino's stomach. Gaara was shocked as Ino was thrown away like doll. Then it all came back… Gaara stood up, sands poured from his gourd.

He knew they were no match from this beasts, someone is controlling them. For the first time, someone protected him… someone spilled blood for him, someone must have cared for him. Ino caught sight of the person controlling the beast and she was right, a serpent tamer was camouflaged in a nearby bush. "Get him!" she heard Gaara say as in a hoarse voice, like he was in pain. Hearing this the man was startled; he emerged from the bush to reveal his identity. His body was covered in long dragon tattoos. "What are you?" Ino asked, the man laughed "Sakuya" he said his voice malicious and creepy. Ino looked at his eyes; his eyes were like a well, an empty, and cold well full of nothingness. She felt dizzy

"Where am I?" Ino asked herself. She saw herself in the park where she and Sakura used to play. "Ino-chan" a voice said. She looked from behind and saw Sakura, "Sakura?" she asked, "I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura screeched as she ran towards her, "NO!" Ino cried, as she held Sakura's arms to stop her. But Sakura pushed the kunai harder, Ino closed her eyes to gain inner strength, when she opened it she saw Sasuke instead, "Sasuke?" Ino cried as she wasn't able to hold it any longer, Sasuke penetrated the kunai. "Why?" Ino asked, but there was no reply. Then Sakura gripped her neck, Sasuke pulled the Kunai and was about to make another attack with Sakura holding Ino… "This is not happening!" Ino said to herself, "Not happening!" she was going hysterical. Sasuke was about to hit her when Ino broke free Sakura's grip and reversed it, Sakura got hit instead and Ino felt victorious. "You can't use my weaknesses against me" Ino said, "they are the ones that makes me strong" Sakura disappeared leaving Sasuke, "This is for…. Being so kawaii!" she cried as she hit Sasuke nonstop with her taijutsu including her famous 16 hits…

Then she found herself near the bushes, with Sakuya on his knees, "What went wrong?" he asked, "Nothing, you just messed with the wrong girl" Ino said as she thrust her katana on Sakuya. "That's the least possible thing you can use on me jerk!" she said, and then Gaara came up to her. "What happened?" Ino asked, "It's the only way I can think of, the snakes are going berserk" Gaara said, "Shukaku…" Ino hesitated, "Once Shukakau is out I would loose control over it…" Gaara explained, "I can do it" Ino said, "Are you sure?" Gaara asked, "Trust me" Ino replied with a smile.

"By the way" Gaara said, "Why did you do that for me?" he asked, "because we're in this together and I trust you… I believe we can defeat this and besides, there are people who will cry for you if you get killed" Ino answered; with deep thought Gaara remembered his family… what is left of his family. He used the forced sleep technique. And Shukaku was released, "What!" Everyone thought. As a giant monter emerged, "He used it again?" Kankuro asked, "OH no!" Naruto whined. "Shukaku?" Orochimaru muttered "It will just help us destroy the village even more" Kabuto said which was agreed upon Orochimaru.. And then Ino faced Shukaku, "It will destroy everything1" Sasuke said, "Darn! Ino is with that monster!" Shikamaru thought. "Ino will get hurt! We better get her out of there" Temari said. "Everyone think I'm too weak…" Ino thought as she concentrated hard, "I can do this!" she said to herself…"I CAN DO IT!" her inner voice cried then… "Shintenshin!" Ino yelled… several seconds have passed… Shukaku bowed, Ino succeeded she was able to control Shukaku and contain her own body as well.

With this Ino stood on top of Shukaku with the sleeping Gaara on her side. She felt like a queen… her legs crossed as she sat on top of Shukaku's head it was an achievement, everyone was surprised, "Did she really?" Sakura asked as she saw Ino on top of the gigantic monster, "Smart girl!" Tsunade said, "Finally! She was able to do something right!" Shikamaru cried, "Unbelievable!" Orochimaru sneered, "So many children with potential" Kabuto thought. "What! She was really able to control something like that?" Asuma asked in amazement proud of his student. "GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "I want to ride that thing!" Chouji said. "Maybe she'll make us ride it later" Shikamaru said as hit n enemy one after the other.

Ino was focused; her hand still in the sealed, she knew her thoughts were split. And one concentration gap may mean danger, She explored Shukaku, it's power, it's ability, it took several econ to familiarize what Shukaku is capable of.. But for a mere girl and a huge monster… "Right!' Ino said as she smiled. "Now it's time to test drive!" she said as Shukakau opened its mouth and releases a giant ball of Chakra at the three-headed monster, another hit was made before it was defeated. The serpent made a strong wailing cry before it died.

Ino was amazed at the power of Shukaku, "how can something this big and this strong be kept inside him?" She thought as she glanced at the sleeping Gaara, "I must be so hard for him…" she said to herself as she felt pity.. "It must have been so hard for you, for someone who haven't slept.. How were you able to live like this…" Ino said in almost a whisper.

"Ino! Three MORE!" Shikamaru cried while pointing at three three more giant serpents roaming around, "Piece of cake" Ino muttered. It only took two giant hands made of sand to strangle the monsters before they were thrown away like a giant pieces of paper. "Finally" Ino said as she sighed and slowly removed her hands from the shintenshin seal. "Now I know how this works…", Ino looked from below and saw everyone, "HEY YOU GUYS!" she cried while waving her hand frantically. "Does she think she is on a roller coaster or something?" Chouji asked, "Doesn't matter she is enjoying herself" Temari said, still all of them are busy with someone, "DAD!" Ino cried as she saw her father on a rooftop, "Be careful Ino!" her father reminded with his heart proud of what his daughter was able to do. "What more to do?" Ino thought looking around below, "Aha!" she said as she spotted more enemies coming from the gates, immediately she commanded shukaku to eliminate all of them, Shukakau created a giant whirlpool of sand at the entrance and everyone who intended to enter was sucked in. then someone jumped from behind, it was Deidara!

A smart one as he aimed at the sleeping Gaara, Ino know when Gaara awakes Shukaku will disappear, "you cant do that!" She said as she used her body to shield Gaara, "INO!" Hinata cried as she was able to witness what had just happened, immediately they looked and saw the Deidara fist still buried on Ino's stomach, her lips was tainted with blood due to the impact, "What did she do!" Sakura cried. INO!" she heard voices call out her name "I wont let them down" Ino said to herself, "How dare you…" Ino said to the enemy, "How dare you steal my spotlight?" she said her body slowly releasing huge amounts of chakra…, "DEIDARA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Kisame warned, "I CANT… I CANT MOVE MY BODY!" Deidara replied in a stationary position, "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Ino cried. Then there was a blinding light that surrounded her and then to everyone's surprise Ino just broke her limit.. her hair was thrown back like golden silk, her eyes were furious but with the mysterious color of the sky… then out of nowhere like a bomb that exploded inside Deidara, roses sprouted from his mouth, head, stomach, the roses where white stained with blood, Deidara fell from shukakau dead.

"Amazing…" Tsunade said, "I wasn't able to see how strong Ino has become" Neji said, "She's cute with her hair like that ne Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Yeah.." Sasuke answered still looking up at Ino… But what Ino didn't know is that Shukaku is slowly disintegrating, Gaara was already awake and he witnessed everything, Ino looked bak smiling coyly, Gaara blushed a little, "You are already awake.. shoot I was enjoying myself" She said, Gaara was speechless, her smile was as bright as the sun… when they were able to reach the ground Ino made handseals, Ryumi was able to see her, "Ino are you sure you can control it?" Ryumi asked, "Yep!" She said, "I was able to control shukaku ne? Then I can control this one too!" She replied, "You really did it?" Gaara asked, "I'm sorry for this.. I just wanna get rid of your eye bags" she said as she gave Gaara a hard punch on the face… Gaara was knocked out.. "WHAT"!" Temari and Kankuro chorused, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Temari cried with Shikamaru holding her down because she was going to attack Ino, "it was nothing he needed to sleep okay?" Ino protested, she closed her eyes and continued her seals. Then when she opened them, she summoned the same flower again, she snapped her fingers and a woman sprouted on the ground with the flower on her head, it was like a carrot wherein the body was rooted in the ground. The woman was pretty with long, curly blonde hair and resembles Ino very well, except that her only garments were rose vines twisted around her, her body was covered with several flowers… The men's' nose bled.

"So that is how Ino will look if she is older" Kiba said nose bleeding, "Kawaii" Rocklee said in approval.

"Proserpine, Goddess of Spring" Ryumi said for she was the one who taught Ino how to summon her. "Celestine?" Itachi asked, "Yeah, Ino is a celestine just like me, Aya and Natsume" She said, "Demo it runs in the blood ne?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah.. Ino is my cousin… father side" Ryumi explained.

Then the goddess Proserpine snapped her fingers and another giant sprouted below them, A giant flower like monster… with whips of vines surrounding it, Ino, Proserpine and the unconscious Gaara on top of it. "GREAT: Ino said, "Now let's do this!" all Ino has to do is to stand and watch because Proserpine has full control over the flower monster. Ino still doesn't have enough to control Freya, yes the monster has a name. "Strange power" Jiraiya said with his telescope on Proserpine. "Ino is strong…" Ryumi said


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Sunset…

Gai, Rocklee, Neji and Tenten where the ones fighting Kisame, Shikamaru and Temari were the ones with Kamatari, Naruto and Sasuke with Zetsu. Shino, Kankuro, Kiba, with Sasori and Asuma, Kurenai are on the northern side with tons of chuunins and outcasts from the sound country, Kakashi, Ryumi, Itachi were scattered eliminating every enemy there is, mostly jounins. Shzune and Kabuto were one on one Rin, and Sakura were inside the palace with the injured and medical ninjas, their main goal is not to loose anyone.. This time no one will die… Jiraiya and Tsunade were facing Orochimaru were the ones settling the fight. Natsume, and Aya were together with the ANBU's on the palace grounds for the defense.

Natsume's arms were now covered with a long dragon's tattoo. Her eyes golden, her hair was longer, she was in celestine state, Aya was as well.. Her hair was now blue and her eyes were golden as well, "Giving up?" Natsume asked, "Not a chance" Aya sneered but she was already so pale and she fell on her knees light headed someone caught her. It was Kabuto, "Lady Aya!" he said as he tried to revitalize Aya's loss. "KABUTO?" Orochimaru cried, "How dare you?" "Sumimasen, Orochimaru-sama demo I have kept a promise…" Kabuto answered, " Shizune was shocked. "Face it Orochimaru… you are loosing" Jiraiya said, "Orochimaru looked around and saw that he was indeed loosing with his men all down. Even the akatsuki's were beaten up when Itachi came to Gai's aid, Ryumi to Shikamaru and Temari and Kakashi with Naruto and Sasuke. "This cant be…" Orochimaru muttered… "Onegai…" Tsunade suddenly pleaded her eyes teary but her voice was strong, "It doesn't have t be this way, we can start over.. Just like before" She said. Then the three of them remembered their good old times together… their childhood memories… "It's not too late" Jiraiya said as he held out his hand, Orochimaru didn't know what to do… he has destroyed the lives of many and yet there stood his best friends asking him, pleading him to come back. Will he submit? If he does what will become of hi? If he does not… enough is enough he thought, "Will I give it all up? My goal, my dream?" this thought pondered inside his head.

He looked on what has become of Konoha, he is fully defeated, and he is the only one left standing. Orochimaru bit his lips, "We were so happy before" He said, "Demo.. it's too late…" he said, "I have no future with any one of you… nor with this place I once called home" with this he teleported. Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya tapped her back. "Is there no hope left?" She asked. Jiraiya didn't answer, "He is hardheaded" he thought.

Aya gained consciousness, "You better stay here in Konoha" Shizune said to Kabuto. Kabuto didn't answer, "Yeah, as the niece of Lady Yumi Mikagure I command you to stay in Konoha and work as a medic!" Natsume demanded. Kabuto smiled as he looked at the sunset, "As you wish", "Finally I have somewhere to call home," he thought as he puled off his forehead protector and threw it.

"We won?" Shikamaru asked, "WE WON" Chouji and Naruto cried. With this everyone jumped with joy and celebrated. "Kireii!" Ino pointed at the sunset; there was silence as they gazed at the sunset. it was so beautiful they waited until the sun has disappeared and the stars and the moon became visible. To everyone's surprise, there was a meteor shower, Ino immediately woke Gaara up by slapping him and before he could react he saw the wonderful display on the sky. It was like thousand of strands of light spread from the sky, no one must have noticed it but Itachi and Ryumi took their flight. They were in the cave… the cave only the two of them knew off when they were little. The cave was hidden in a lagoon. When you reached the end part of the cave you'll see a small pond and above it you can see a beautiful view of the sky because that part of the cave is holed. Itachi and Ryumi stood on the pond while gazing at the shooting stars. It was like seeing two skies because of the reflection on the water.

"I know you are still mad" Itachi said, his eyes on Ryumi's, Ryumi didn't answer. "You act like it's alright but I know it is not, I know you have been pretending wherein deep down…" Itachi continued, Ryumi can't look him in the eye; she just looked at her reflection on the water. "I waited not one, not two, not three but four years!" she cried. "I was fine I was able to move on! But then you happened!" she said as she look at him, his eyes were serene and sincere.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her though she tried to break free… she couldn't like her knees was getting weak and she could just collapse in his arms. "I came back and everything changed! Do you know how it felt? Everyday I think about what has become of you and what are you doing, everyday I think about what has happened to us" her jade eyes were streaming with tears. This is her true feeling and she is just pouring it all out, Itachi didn't say a thing. Itachi knew Ryumi has been hiding this feeling for a long time since she came to Konoha, he knew sooner or later he and Ryumi have to talk about this.

"Why can't you say something?" Ryumi asked as she looked down. Itachi gently lifted her face and wiped her tears. "I don't know what are the things you want to hear from me, and you may like it or you may not I just want to be sure" Itachi said, "It is best if I prove it than to say it, I just want you to cry it all out" he said, "Why must you be so logical all the time? This is not a mission its about you and me!" Ryumi said, "I know but as I said it is best to prove it than to promise it ne? But what I am sure of is what I feel about you" his face closer to Ryumi's. Then he kissed her. His lips were soft and warm, enough to warm her up in the cold night. His kiss was gentle and respectful then they parted. Itachi kissed her forehead. He lifted her chin and kissed her again, this time it was passionate, this time it was stronger than what she has to say, this was what he was feeling. Her hands were hanging on his neck and his hands were still wrapped around her.

She tried to hold back but Itachi deepened the kiss he wont let her go this time, it felt so good, to be like this with someone you love. Her anger, he hatred, her worries vanished and all there was is love… they didn't have to say it… they can feel it on each other's kiss. They slowly separated and Itachi is still holding her tight. Itachi buried his face on her neck, she smelled so good. It was a scent of a woman that gentle scent that you just can't resist. He kissed her neck and explored her back with his hands. It took a while before they looked at each other again both blushing and smiling. Ryumi held his cheek then she kissed him softly, she gently bit his lips before parting. "Let's go home" she said, Itachi smiled as he held her hand and headed outside…home…

"I GOT IT ON TAPE!" Naruto cried as he jumped off from nowhere… just kidding! ahahahaa Nicky mail here! I was kidding really here is the real continuation

Ryumi's diary:

Well a lot of things have happened after that, Tsunade is a living proof of girl power. Jiraiya is still well horny, Gai, well he has been giving Itachi and Kakashi tips or whatever; Anko and Iruka are being paired. Rin and Kakashi are finally open about their relationship, and would you believe that Natsume and Genma are going out? Oh well with the help of Natsume's teasing Shizune and Kabuto have developed a little something as well… it still needs further investigation though. I heard Neji and Tenten have been spending a lot of time together. I just don't know with Naruto but seems like Hinata is content with his affections for her. What is confusing me are Ino and Sakura. I have seen Sakura with RockLee lately, she is a good girl and Rocklee is a good guy, it is possible to have them as a couple, Ino? I don't know, sure she and Sakura still compete about Sasuke but Gaara, Temari and Kankuro has been visiting often now a days. Gaara definitely has a crush on Ino and of course Shikamaru and Temari are going out. Funny Asuma and Kurenai are engaged! Kiba, Shino and Chouji remained girl less but I just saw Aya and Sasuke together, of course they are not going out… they just has the same interests.. Well it would be hard for me and him if they fall in love but who cares.. They are all so young and a lot of things can still happen.. Things can change but they are here to stay.. There are more faces to show up and more challenges to come our way but still I am ready for it. Itachi? He can't win me over by a kiss, yeah must be dull for him but he is courting me of course he needs to make up for everything but sooner or later I think he knows no matter where I go. All paths lead to him…

Nicky Mail:

Do you want a prequel? Ehehehe it just doesn't ends here..


End file.
